Cambios Drasticos
by Writterns
Summary: La vida en la sociedad de almas despues de diez años ha cambiado mucho. yuri
1. Chapter 1

El sol brillaba en el Seireitei era un día sumamente hermoso. La brisa recorría todos los escuadrones. Detrás de la ventana de uno de estos una figura observaba el paisaje frente a ella, los edificios de los demás escuadrones y uno que otro shinigami que pasaba por ahí. La figura parada frente a la ventana cerro sus ojos y suspiro. _¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? _Vino una suave y tranquila voz detrás de ella. Se giro para hacer frente a los ojos azul cielo que le miraban con detenimiento. _No es nada importante, solo no deja de asombrarme como han cambiado las cosas. _Dijo observando a la mujer de ojos azules. _A veces creo que estoy soñando que despertare y todo seguirá igual que hace diez años. _Dijo la mujer de ojos violetas. Kuchiki Rukia era uno de los ejemplos de los cambios que la guerra contra Aizen dejo. En resumidas cuentas después de que la guerra termino ella tuvo que volver a la sociedad de almas con los demás Shinigamis, despidiéndose del mundo humano y de sus amigos. Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryū, Sado Yasutora y Kurosaki Ichigo. Ella los extrañaría el tiempo que tuviera que estar en la sociedad de almas pero sabía que su deber era estar con su escuadrón mientras la sociedad de almas se reconstruía. Y esperaba regresar pronto al mundo de los vivos. Más no esperaba los acontecimientos que sucedieron después y que cambiaron por completo su vida y sus planes. Rukia comenzó a ordenar los documentos que estaban en su escritorio cuando una Mariposa Infernal entro a la habitación tanto ella como la otra mujer se percataron de su presencia, la mujer de ojos azules escucho el mensaje e informo a Rukia de este.

Ambas mujeres se dirigían a la primera división ya que el capitán comandante Yamamoto convoco una reunión urgente.

Cuando llegaron ya había algunos capitanes, tenientes y oficiales ahí.

Todos hablaban sobre cuál podría ser el motivo de la reunión

Rukia se pregunto porque llamaron a tanta gente.

_El motivo debe ser importante si han llamado a tanta gente. _Dijo una voz que ella conocía perfectamente.

_Renji. ¿Crees que ha pasado algo malo? _Pregunto Rukia mirando a su amigo, quien solo atino a encogerse de hombros. _Esperemos que no_.

El capitán Yamamoto entro a la habitación y todos guardaron silencio.

Miro a todos los Shinigamis y comenzó a explicar el por qué de la reunión urgente.

_Sé que todos tienen curiosidad de saber por qué los eh llamado a todos ustedes aquí. _Algunos de los presentes asintieron silenciosa mente mientras otros se limitaron a observarlo.

_Verán hace un mes envié a 5 shinigamis de mi división al mundo de los vivos para una simple investigación de algo que me tenia consternado._

Todos lo miraban con expresiones de confusión y sorpresa pero nadie dijo ni una sola palabra.

_Todo parecía marchar bien los primeros tres días hasta que el cuarto día exactamente a las nueve quince perdimos todo contacto con ellos y por más que nos esforzamos no pudimos volver a contactarlos._

_¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado con ellos? ¿Qué era lo que iban a investigar? Y ¿Por qué no nos dijo esto antes?_

El capitán Yamamoto observo a Ukitake Jūshirō quien había hecho las preguntas.

_La razón por la que les dije de esto era porque quería estar completamente seguro no quería crear una falsa alarma en la sociedad de almas._

Rukia se sorprendió por las últimas palabras _no quería crear una falsa alarma_ eso significaba que si se los estaba diciendo algo realmente malo estaba por venir.

_Como les decía nunca pudimos contactarlos ni encontrarlos. Hasta ayer por la noche una señal baja de un __Teléfono móvil del alma fue rastreada y envié un equipo de rescate. lo que el equipo de rescate encontró es algo grotesco que estoy seguro algunos de ustedes ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas han visto._ Todos quedaron asombrados tras las palabras del capitán comandante. _Tres de ellos fueron brutalmente asesinados, sus cabezas cercenadas y sus órganos extraídos cruelmente. Mientras que los otros dos uno está en un profundo coma y el otro en un especie de shock del que no ha respondido desde que los encontraron. Además todas las heridas fueron hechas con una espada._

_Y sé que este no fue un asesinato al azar hay demasiada brutalidad y furia en esto que casi puedo asegurarles que más bien es un mensaje para nosotros._

La sala estaba en completo silencio nadie se atrevía a hablar después de esas declaraciones.

_¿Cómo esta tan seguro de eso? Capitán comandante Yamamoto._

La estoica voz de Kuchiki Byakuya saco a todos de su asombro.

El capitán comandante sabía que este era el momento para decirles lo que junto con el capitán del doceavo escuadrón habían descubierto.

_Creo que el capitán __Kurotsuchi es el más indicado para explicar esto,_

Todos miraron a dicho capitán que mostraba su escalofriante sonrisa.

_Hace dos meses encontré una concentración de reiatsu_ _ en un poblado en el mundo de los vivos, esto me pareció interesante ya que no provenía ni de un shinigami ni de un Hollow ni de nada que pudiera identificar, como no podía ir al mundo de los vivos ya que las Senkaimon están bloqueadas decidí hablar con el capitán comandante para que me permitiera ir y después de explicar la razón por la que quería ir al mundo de los vivos acepto._

_Cuando llegue al lugar sentí el reiatsu proveniente de una espiral que parecía una especie de portal al acercarme el reiatsu proveniente de la espiral comenzó a rodearme y atacarme pude defenderme usando mi __Zanpakutō__ pero un extraño rayo negro salió de la espiral y al chocar contra mi espada provoco una enorme explosión que me lanzo varios metros atrás. Cuando me volví a acercar al sitio la espiral había desaparecido sin dejar rastro._

_Después de regresar aquí seguí investigando pero no pude encontrar nada sobre esta espiral. Unos días después aparecieron otras dos en lugares distintos, pero así como aparecieron volvieron a desvanecerse._

_¿Qué significa todo eso?_ Pregunto el capitán Komamura.

El capitán del doceavo escuadrón volvió a sonreír macabramente y contesto.

_Que estamos ante una nueva amenaza la cual desconocemos totalmente y podría acabar con todos nosotros._

La sorpresa y la incredulidad estaban reflejadas en los rostros de algunos shinigamis que ocupaban la sala.

_¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo sabes que es una amenaza y que podría destruirnos? _Pregunto el capitán Kyōraku.

El capitán Kurotsuchi miraba a los demás shinigamis con su sonrisa burlona y contesto.

_Porque después de analizar las apariciones de estas espirales cuyo reiatsu es más alto que el de un capitán pude darme cuenta de que estaban apareciendo en lugares estratégicos y que siempre salían de ellas rayos negros que dejaban una gran destrucción a su paso._

El capitán Yamamoto decidió tomar la palabra.

_Lo que más nos _ _preocupa es que estas han estado a pareciendo en alrededor de una misma área._

Todos guardaron silencio esperando a que el Capitán de la 1ª División hablara.

_La ciudad de __Karakura._

Rukia sintió su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar aquellas palabras. No podía ser Karakura estaba en peligro otra vez y no sola la ciudad sino también sus habitantes y sus amigos. Sintió un ligero apretón en la mano derecho y miro esos hermosos ojos azules que le transmitían tranquilidad. Ahora más que nunca debía mantener la calma no podía arriesgarse tenía mucho que perder.

Los murmullos en la sala aumentaron considerable mente después de la declaración del capitán de la primera división.

El capitán comandante elevo su reiatsu y todos callaron.

_Necesitamos más información sobre este problema por lo que eh decidido enviar a un equipo más fuerte de Shinigamis de nuevo al mundo humano. _

Más alejados de donde se desarrollaba la reunión. En un campo de entrenamiento se encontraban diez niños jugando.

Se miraban pequeños como de entre siete y cinco años.

Dos de ellos que parecían ser los mayores estaban enfrascados en una pelea sobre quien era más fuerte y veloz y se miraban desafiándose a pelear. Mientras que otro trataba de hacer que dejaran de discutir.

Cerca de ahí estaban tres niñas platicando entre ellas.

Cerca de ellas, dos niños y dos niñas jugaban con una pelota estos parecían ser los más pequeños.

De repente el aire comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte y una gran cantidad de energía espiritual comenzó a centrar en un solo lugar arrastrándolos hacia el vórtice que comenzaba a formarse.

Los niños trataban de alejarse pero la energía que los jalaba era más fuerte.

_Entonces a quedado decidido quienes irán a la misión._ Dijo el capitán comandante mirando a los Shinigamis que habían sido elegidos para la misión en el mundo humano.

Rukia comenzó a tener el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. Se giro hacia la puerta y entonces sintió en enorme reiatsu que provenía de el área de entrenamiento donde los niños solían ir a jugar. Mientras salía del salón de reunión sentía como otros venían tras ella pero dudo que la alcanzaran con el entrenamiento personal que había recibido sabía que no podrían.

Al acercarse más al lugar sintió el reiatsu aumentar y pudo ver la espiral. Corrió hacia ella justo para ver a una de las niñas ser absorbida por el vórtice alcanzo a sujetarla de un listón que sobresalía de su ropa y tirar de ella pero la energía que rodeaba el vórtice le quemaba los brazos y las vendas que cubrían sus manos y muñecas comenzaron a quemarse, lo extraño era que parecía que a la niña no le hacía nada. Miro como dentro del vórtice comenzaron a generarse los rayos negros trato de tirar de la niña pero el listón se rompió y uno de los rayos la golpeo en el pecho y la arrojo contra uno de los muros que rodeaban el campo tirándolo abajo.

Los Shinigamis que ya habían llegado vieron como Rukia fue lanzada contra el muro y luego cubierta por los escombros y se apresuraron a ayudarla.

Rukia salió de entre los escombros cubierta de polvo. Sus brazos estaban sangrando y sus vendas chamuscadas y cubiertas de sangre, en el área donde el rayo la golpeo su ropa estaba quemada.

El capitán Ukitake y la teniente del quinto escuadrón se apresuraron a ayudarla.

_¿Te encuentras bien Kuchiki san? _Pregunto el capitán del decimotercero escuadrón.

Rukia miro a todos los Shinigamis que la miraban con caras interrogantes.

Levanto su mano derecho y les mostro el listón que se encontraba cubierto de su sangre pero en algunas partes aun se distinguían los colores y los patrones en el.

Algunos no entendían que significaba ese listón pero al escuchar un histérico grito seguido de llanto proveniente de una mujer supieron que significaba.

Rukia observo a la Shinigami llorar y miro las caras de tristeza de los demás. Y miro a esos ojos azules que le daban paz ahora empañados por las lágrimas.

Ella tomo una decisión ella traería a los niños de vuelta aun si tenía que dar su vida a cambio.

NA

…b


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y volvió a cerrarlos al instante la luz era muy fuerte.

Comenzó a recordar lo sucedido ellos jugaban en el campo de entrenamiento luego ese vórtice los absorbe y ahora aquí estaba en sabe dónde y sin idea de donde estaban los demás. De repente recordó algo que lo hizo levantarse rápidamente.

Tengo que encontrar a los demás. Pensaba.

Tengo que encontrar a Sakura.

Recordó lo que le enseñaron. Mantén la cabeza fría, analiza la situación y concéntrate.

Respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos. Comenzó sentir a las otras almas cerca de él. Abrió sus ojos y comenzó a correr tratando de no hacer ruido. El no sabía dónde estaba y cuan peligroso era por eso era mejor no advertir de su presencia.

Se encontraba perdida no tenía idea de donde estaba pero por lo menos no estaba sola Tsubasa y Kimiko estaban con ella pero ambos estaban muy asustados.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que escucho unos pasos. Les dijo a los más pequeños que se quedaran tras ella y ella se preparo para pelear puede que tuviera siete años pero confiaba en lo que le habían enseñado y no dejaría que lastimaran a sus amigos.

Los pasos se acercaban más y su corazón latía con fuerza.

De entre los arboles salió una figura y no pudo sentirse más aliviada.

Hikari chan, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de alivio.

Y a mí a ustedes, pensé que estaría pérdida sola aquí para siempre. Contesto Hikari.

¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? Pregunto Sakura.

No lo sé buscar a los demás. Contesto Hikari-

Ryo seguía corriendo cuando algo se atravesó en su camino provocando un choque que los envió a ambos al suelo.

Ryo levanto la mirada y miro a la causante de su caída.

Reiko chan. ¿Estás bien? Pregunto Ryo levantándose rápidamente y ayudando a la niña a levantarse.

Si. Gracias. Contesto Reiko. Mientras se sacudía la ropa. Miro el pequeño trozo de listón que colgaba de su ropa y observo a Ryo.

¿Por qué corrías Reiko chan? 

Trataba de encontrar una salida de este bosque y a los demás.

Bien será mejor que continuemos creo que sentí la energía espiritual de Sakura por allá. Dijo Ryo mientras los dos comenzaban a caminar.

Sakura, Hikari, Tsubasa y Kimiko continuaban caminando hasta que vieron a alguien correr hacia ellos cuando lo vieron bien se dieron cuenta que era Nikko

El pequeño se acerco a ellos.

¿Te encuentras bien Nikko chan? Pregunto Sakura.

Si. No caí muy lejos de aquí. Así que cuando escuche voces vine. 

Es bueno encontrarte, ahora solo debemos encontrar a los demás. Dijo Sakura.

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar.

No muy lejos de ahí tres niños corrían por el bosque buscando a sus amigos, el niño más grande dirigía a los dos más pequeños.

Los diez niños de las diferentes posiciones en las que se encontraban, sintieron un fuerte reiatsu seguido de una explosión.

Al mismo tiempo todos se dirigieron al lugar del que provenía el reiatsu.

Ryo y Reiko corrían hacia el reiatsu vieron como se acercaban a la salida del bosque.

Al salir del bosque quedaron en shock al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos.

¿Dónde estamos? Susurro Reiko. Mirando la ciudad que se encontraba bajando la colina donde se encontraban.

No tengo idea. Pero está claro que en el Seireitei no. Contesto Ryo.

De pronto una criatura enorme que tenía el cuerpo como el de un león de color negro con enormes garras y su cola era larga y al final se dividía en dos puntas de metal, su rostro estaba oculto en una máscara que asemejaba un cráneo con enormes colmillos y tenía un agujero en su pecho. Apareció en el campo frente a ellos y comenzó a dirigirse a la ciudad.

Ambos se sorprendieron por la creatura ya que nunca habían visto a un Hollow en persona, pero su maestra les había hablado sobre ellos. Y esta creatura tenía las características para ser uno.

Entonces oyeron unos pasos tras ellos y sintieron el reiatsu de sus amigos que salían del bosque.

Ryo y Reiko se acercaron a sus amigos.

Mientras Sakura, Hikari, Kimiko, Tsubasa, Nikko, Tetsuya, Eri y Benji salían del bosque

¿Están bien? Pregunto Ryo.

Todos asintieron, cuando de ponto el rugido del Hollow se escucho de nuevo esta vez más cerca.

¿Qué es eso? Pregunto Eri mientras veía con horror el monstruo que se había percatado de la presencia de los niños y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Pero que tenemos aquí un delicioso festín. Dijo el Hollow mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus presas,

Todos habían quedado petrificados de miedo, el Hollow se acercaba y no sabían qué hacer.

Los más grandes reaccionaron cuando el sollozo de uno de los niños más pequeños se escucho.

Reiko, Tetsuya, Ryo y Sakura se colocaron frente a los más pequeños listos para luchar.

El Hollow sonreía malévolamente mientras se detuvo frente a ellos.

Ryo cerró su mano derecha en un puño, y comenzó a sentir su poder acumulándose en su mano.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Vaya un ser tan grande y feo como tú debería estar peleando con alguien más fuerte en lugar de estar aterrorizando niños. Dijo una voz burlona.

Todos observaron al hombre y a la mujer que estaban parados unos metros detrás del Hollow.

Veo que ustedes también quieren morir hoy. Bueno los matare a ustedes primero y luego a los niños. Dijo sonriendo el Hollow. Y comenzó a correr hacia donde el hombre y la mujer se encontraban.

Antes de que pudiera llegar un rayo rojo le atravesó la máscara y tras un grito horroroso comenzó a desaparecer.

Los niños estaban sorprendidos y aterrorizados. El Hollow había sido destruido de un solo golpe.

De pronto los dos individuos aparecieron frente a ellos.

Que interesante dijo el hombre mientras los miraba detenidamente.

Los niños más pequeños aun seguían escondidos detrás de los más grandes.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunto la mujer.


	3. Chapter 3

La ciudad de Karakura estaba tranquila ese día, el clima era agradable, y una sensación de paz recorría a sus habitantes, bueno a casi todos.

Un hombre y una mujer que tenían el aspecto de adultos jóvenes estaban parados frente a un grupo de niños que los miraban con desconfianza.

**¿Van a responder o no? **Pregunto la mujer de piel morena cabello morado oscuro y ojos de color dorado. Vestía ropa ceñida de color negro, sobre la cual lleva una especie de chaqueta de color naranja.

**Calma Yoruichi no hay por qué asustar a los niños.** Dijo sonriendo el hombre que vestía un kimono verde y un sombrero a rayas blancas y verdes.

Los niños aun los miraban con desconfianza.

**Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke y ella es Yoruichi, no es tan gruñona como parece. **Dijo Urahara sonriendo.

Yoruichi solo le dirigió una mirada de molestia para luego volver a ver a los niños.

**Sé que ustedes son almas y puedo adivinar por las expresiones en sus caras que están perdidos. **Dijo Urahara.

**Así qué ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros? **dijo Urahara mientras él y Yoruichi comenzaron a caminar dándoles la espalda a los niños.

**O pueden quedarse ahí y esperar a que otro Hollow aparezca.**

Los niños se quedaron observando a las dos figuras que se alejaban.

**¿Qué piensan? **Pregunto Ryo observando a los demás.

**Puede ser una trampa. **Contesto Tetsuya.

**Sí, pero no tenemos muchas opciones. No sabemos sonde estamos ni que tan peligroso es. **Dijo Ryo.

**Esas personas son nuestra única esperanza. **Dijo Sakura.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir con Urahara y Yoruichi, pero no se fiarían de ellos.

**¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en esos niños Kisuke? **pregunto Yoruichi.

Urahara solo sonrió y siguió caminando. Ambos sintieron que los niños los seguían.

Cuando llegaron al almacén Urahara. Todos los niños estaban sorprendidos de lo que habían visto en el camino. Ellos nunca habían salido de la sociedad de almas por lo que solo conocían el mundo de los vivos mediante imágenes en libros e historias de sus padres.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la tienda, Urahara les dio la bienvenida y los invito a pasar.

Los niños entraron a la tienda con cautela y se sentaron frente a Urahara que estaba sentado detrás de una mesa redonda sonriendo.

Después de un momento de silencio Urahara lo rompió.

**Entonces ya que ustedes saben nuestros nombres ¿Cuáles son los suyos? **Pregunto.

Los niños se observaron unos a otros mientras el silencio crecía. Hasta que lo rompió. Un niño de piel pálida, cabello negro sujeto en una media cola y con dos mechones cayendo en su cara sobre su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran de un brillante azul cielo.

**Mi nombre es Ryo. ** Dijo observando a Urahara.

**Mi nombre es Sakura. ** Continuo una niña de cabello entre lila pálido y blanco, sujeto con un brolle, su piel también era pálida y sus ojos violeta intenso.

**Soy Tetsuya. **Dijo un niño de cabello negro azulado atado en una coleta baja con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su cara, sus ojos eran gris azulado.

**Hola, soy Hikari. **Dijo una niña de ojos grises azulados, piel clara y cabello negro arreglado en una trenza que caía por su espalda.

**Mi nombre es Reiko. **Dijo una niña de ojos café claro, piel clara y cabello anaranjado claro que caía suelto por su espalda.

**Soy Benji. **Dijo un niño de ojos gris claro, piel clara y cabello rojo carmesí que caía suelto hasta sus hombros.

**Hola soy Kimiko. **Dijo tímidamente una niña pequeña de ojos grises claro, piel clara y cabello naranja claro sujetado en un moño. Que se escondía tras Reiko.

Urahara le sonrió y miro al siguiente niño que hablo.

**Mi nombre es Tsubasa. ** Dijo un niño de ojos marrones, piel clara y cabello blanco despeinado.

**Mi nombre es Eri. ** Dijo una niña de ojos turquesa, piel clara y cabello blanco que caía libremente por su espalda hasta su cintura, en su cabeza usaba una cinta negra como diadema.

**Soy Nikko. **Dijo un niño pequeño de ojos verdes oscuro, piel pálida y cabello negro corto y despeinado.

Urahara observo a todos los niños con interés de alguna manera algunos de ellos le recordaban a viejos conocidos.

**Y ¿Qué estaban haciendo en el bosque? **Pregunto Yoruichi que estaba recargada contra un muro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Los niños la miraron no sabiendo que responder hasta que Ryo contesto.

**Caímos ahí.**

Urahara y Yoruichi lo observaron. **Y ¿de dónde vienen? **Pregunto Urahara

**De la sociedad de almas, del rukongai oeste ****Junrinan**Respondió Ryo.

Tanto Urahara como Yoruichi se sorprendieron.

**Pero todo acceso a lo sociedad de almas está bloqueado. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? **Pregunto Yoruichi.

**Estábamos jugando cuando una espiral nos absorbió y nos trajo aquí. **Contesto Sakura.

**Bien, por lo menos ahora sabemos que la sociedad de almas aun existe.**

Dijo Urahara.

**¿Por qué dice eso señor Urahara? **Pregunto Reiko.

**Debido a que hace más de diez años que no sabemos nada de la sociedad de almas, no se puede entrar y no podemos comunicarnos es como si no existiera. **Contesto Urahara.

Un silencio envolvió la habitación hasta que Tetsuya lo rompió.

**Y ¿Cómo sabe usted de la sociedad de almas? **

Urahara guardo silencio un momento antes de responder.

**Yo era un Shinigami, de hecho Yoruichi también lo era.**

Los niños lo miraron asombrados antes de comenzar con las preguntas.

**¿Ustedes eran Shinigamis?**

**¿De qué división?**

**¿Por qué no viven en la sociedad de almas?**

**¿Por qué ya no lo son?**

**¿Dónde puedo encontrar comida?**

Todos observaron a Benji con expresiones de confusión.

**Creo que primero deberían comer y después les responderé sus preguntas.**

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Urahara y Yoruichi al comedor.

Rukia se encontraba en la cuarta división, sentada en una camilla con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en puños apretados.

Sus heridas ya no le dolían pero la capitana Unohana le ordeno quedarse ahí hasta que ella regresara.

Se escucho a alguien acercarse más bien algunas personas al abrir los ojos se encontró a la capitana Unohana, Isane, la capitana Soi Fong, Renji, el capitán Hitsugaya, el capitán Ukitake, Kiyone, Sentaro, el capitán Kyoraku, Nanao, Nemu, Byakuya y la teniente de su división.

Los miro a todos esperando que alguno hablara.

**¿Se encuentra mejor Kuchiki san?** Pregunto la capitana Unohana.

Rukia la miro y se dio cuenta de la tristeza en sus ojos y la culpa la volvió a azotar.

**Si, gracias capitana Unohana. **Respondió.

**Deja de culparte por esto.** Escucho la voz de Soi Fong.

**Es cierto Kuchiki san, esto no es tu culpa. **Dijo en capitán Ukitake que fue apoyado por Kiyone, Sentaro y el capitán Kyoraku.

Se bajo de la camilla y los demás la observaron. **¿Qué cree que hace Kuchiki san? **Le dijo la capitana Unohana.

**Tengo que buscar a los niños. **Contesto.

Rukia iba a caminar hacia la salida cuando Byakuya la detuvo.

**Se a ello un plan y se seguirá. No iras tú sola a ninguna parte.**

Rukia lo miro a los ojos y después a los demás.

**¿Qué es lo que se ah planeado?** Pregunto.

**Será mejor ir a la primera división. **Dijo Byakuya.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación para ir a la primera división.

Rukia suspiro y cuando comenzó a caminar sintió que le tomaban la mano, miro su mano y luego a Shirayuki que aunque le mostraba una sonrisa en sus ojos solo se mostraba tristeza.

Rukia le apretó la mano y ambas caminaron a la primera división.

Después de haber comido, todos se dirigieron de nuevo a Urahara para que les respondiera sus preguntas.

**Señor Urahara podríamos continuar con lo que estábamos hablando.**

Pregunto Ryo.

**Claro. **Dijo Urahara sintiéndose como un abuelo que les va a contar una historia a sus nietos.

**Verán cuando yo estaba en la sociedad de almas hace mas de cien años fui el tercer oficial del segundo escuadrón y.**

Usted estuvo en el segundo escuadrón pregunto Tetsuya con sorpresa para después disculparse por interrumpir.

**Bien como les decía, Yoruichi era la capitana en ese entonces, después gracias a su recomendación fui ascendido a capitán de la doceava división.**

Esta vez Urahara miro confusión y sorpresa en tres de los niños.

**Debido a un problema fui exiliado y Yoruichi y Tesai vinieron conmigo.**

Los niños lo miraron con sorpresa.

**Quiere decir que ustedes son criminales. **Dijo Tetsuya.

Urahara lo miro con una sonrisa. Mientras que Yoruichi frunció las cejas. Cuando ese niño dijo eso le recordó tanto a alguien que no pudo evitar que un suspiro de melancolía saliera de sus labios, pero paso desapercibido por todos en la habitación.

**Tranquilo Tetsuya, lo que ellos hayan hecho no es nuestro negocio.**

Dijo Ryo, mirando a su amigo.

En ese momento un reiatsu conocido para Urahara desconocido para los niños apareció acercándose a la tienda.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron tres personas dos hombres y una mujer,

**¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos Urahara? **Pregunto un hombre alto de cabello naranja y seño fruncido.

Varios de los niños se asustaron al ver a los recién llegados.

Ichigo Kurosaki, el que alguna vez fuese el Shinigami sustituto, el que derroto a Aizen observo a los niños sentados frente a Urahara.

**Veo que ahora has decidido abrir una guardería, no me imagino que loco te dejaría al cuidado de su hijo. **Dijo Ichigo con indiferencia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Urahara solo mostro su sonrisa enigmática.

**Hola, Urahara san. **Dijo una mujer de cabello anaranjado, ojos grises y grandes pechos. Observo a los niños que aun no habían dicho nada.

**Ah pero que lindos niños. **Dijo con entusiasmo mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar al que estaba más cerca que era Nikko el cual luchaba por salir del abrazo que lo asfixiaba.

**Orihime creo que deberías soltarlo.** Dijo con preocupación el otro hombre de ojos azules, piel pálida y cabello negro azulado.

Orihime se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y soltó al niño que rápidamente corrió a refugiarse con los demás.

**Bienvenidos. **Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa.

**Y ¿de quién son los enanos? **Dijo Ichigo.

De pronto Ryo se paro frente a él con el seño fruncido y con aura amenazante.

**A quien le dices enano fosforo. **Todos estaban impresionados por esto excepto Sakura que conocía a su hermano y sabia como le molestaba que lo menospreciaran.

Ichigo estaba en shock no solo por lo que dijo el enano sino porque le recordaba tanto a ella.

Ichigo se recupero rápidamente y frunció más el seño.

**Pues a ti enano a caso vez a alguien más bajo que tu.**

Ryo apretó sus puños y sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos.

Sakura sabía que el temperamento de su hermano no era tan malo pero cuando lo hacían enojar así podría perder el control y eso no traería nada bueno. Rápidamente se paro frente a su hermano y lo miro a los ojos.

Ryo entendió lo que su hermana estaba haciendo y se comenzó a tranquilizar.

Se dio la vuelta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Ichigo.

**La mentó el comportamiento de Ryo señor.** Dijo Sakura mirando a Ichigo con una sonrisa,

Ichigo solo la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

**Vaya muy interesante Ichigo y yo que pensaba que ya eras un hombre adulto pero parece que me equivoque. **Dijo Urahara cubriendo su boca con su abanico.

**Quieres decirnos ¿para qué nos hiciste venir? **Dijo Ichigo molesto.

**Claro, pero antes. Niños este es Ichigo Kurosaki. **Dijo Urahara señalando al hombre de cabello naranja.

Cuatro de los niños quedaron con cara de sorpresa,

_Es imposible que este tipo sea Ichigo Kurosaki el que Derroto a Aizen. _Pensó Ryo.

**Y ella es Orihime Inoue. ** Dijo Urahara señalando a la mujer. La cual atino a decir hola con una gran sonrisa.

**Uryu Ishida**. Dijo señalando al hombre de cabello negro. Quien asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a los niños.

**Y ellos son Ryo, Sakura, Tetsuya, Reiko, Hikari. Nikko, Tsubasa, Kimiko, Benji y Eri. **Dijo señalando a cada niño cuando decía su nombre.

**Bien, ahora que las presentaciones están hechas continuemos. **Dijo Urahara

**La razón por la que los eh hecho venir es porque estos niños necesitan su ayuda.**

Ichigo, Uryu y Orihime lo miraron confundidos.

**¿Nuestra ayuda? ¿Con que? **Dijo Ishida.

**Verán ellos quieren regresar a su casa.**

**Y ¿Qué acaso no se saben el camino? ¿Por que tendríamos que ser niñeras? **Dijo Ichigo molesto. Solo eso le faltaba pensó salir del trabajo para cuidar un montón de enanos.

**Veras Ichigo estos niños no saben cómo regresar a su casa, porque su casa está en la sociedad de almas. **Dijo Urahara cubriendo su sonrisa con su abanico.

Ichigo, Uryu y Orihime mostraban cara de shock.

**No puede ser. **Dijo Ichigo.

N/A


	4. Chapter 4

En la sociedad de almas, frente a una puerta Senkaimon se encontraban varios Shinigamis esperando por que esta se abriera.

**Es emocionante regresar ¿no?** Pregunto Renji a Rukia.

Rukia lo miro y le dirigió una media sonrisa.

**Si, aunque preferiría que fuera en otras circunstancias. **Dijo ella.

Renji asintió en silencio.

**Bien, ya todos conocemos el plan**. Dijo el capitán Histugaya mirándolos a todos.

_Flashback_

_Se encontraban todos en la oficina del capitán comandante._

_Al parecer el capitán del doceavo escuadrón aun tenía algo de humanidad ya que le había regalado a su nieto un collar que estaba sincronizado con un rastreador por si el niño se perdía_

_Más de uno se había sorprendido ante esto._

_Pero por lo menos ahora sabían donde comenzar a buscar._

_Una mariposa infernal entro._

_El mensaje fue rápidamente escuchado por __Chōjirō Sasakibe__ e informo a los demás._

_Capitán comandante, al parecer la capitana Unohana ha logrado sacar del shock a uno de los Shinigamis que fue rescatado y solicita su presencia y la de los otros capitanes en la cuarta división._

_Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la cuarta división._

_Al llegar fueron recibidos por el séptimo oficial __Hanatarō Yamada__ y llevados a donde se encontraba la capitana._

_Al llegar miraron como el Shinigami que gritaba era sujetado de los brazos por dos miembros del cuarto escuadrón mientras Isane sujetaba su mandíbula e introducía una pastilla en su boca._

_La capitana Unohana que estaba parada frente a la camilla donde el Shinigami estaba._

_Observo a los recién llegados y se dirigió a ellos._

_¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Capitana Unohana. __Pregunto Renji._

_Logramos sacar a __Sorimachi san del shock quien aun estaba muy nervioso, pero con la pastilla que Isane acaba de darle se tranquilizara. __Contesto Unohana con tranquilidad._

_Rukia miro como el hombre comenzaba a relajarse y se sentó en la cama._

_Unohana camino hacia él. ¿Se encuentra mejor Sorimachi san? Pregunto la capitana del cuarto escuadrón._

_El hombre de cabello castaño y ojos cafés levanto su mirada a Unohana y asintió._

_¿Podría decirnos que es lo que paso en su misión en el mundo humano?_

_Sorimachi bajo su mirada a su regazo y luego a los demás ocupantes de la sala._

_Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado y mis compañeros y yo no habíamos tenido ningún inconveniente. Hasta que un día mientras estábamos en un callejón preparándonos para hacer nuestras rondas de búsqueda, sentimos un reiatsu muy fuerte y después un vórtice negro absorbernos._

_Cuando desperté era de noche y estábamos en una calle desierta, mis compañeros comenzaron a despertar y cuando estábamos todos consientes un nuevo vórtice se abrió pero esta vez, salieron de el dos figuras encapuchadas._

_Nos sorprendimos de esto, pero luego un gruñido se escucho y frente a nosotros a pareció una tercera persona, solo que este tenía su rostro descubierto. _

_Tenía cara alargada y cabello negro el lado derecho de su cara era cubierto por una máscara de metal, tenía cables y tubos en su pecho, cuello y piernas que se conectaban a una especie de mochila que cargaba en su espalda._

_Sonrió sádicamente y con una velocidad impresionante llego hasta donde estaba uno de mis compañeros y le atravesó el pecho con una __Zanpakutō para después cortar su cabeza con esta misma._

_Ni siquiera pudimos defendernos, se movió de nuevo esta vez frente a nosotros. De su mano izquierda salió un rayo azul que atravesó la cabeza de otro de mis amigos. _

_Ya solo quedábamos dos. Entonces el desconocido estiro su mano de nuevo y de sus dedos salieron los rayos azules que atravesaron los brazos y piernas de mi compañero y este cayó al suelo. _

_Sentía mi corazón latir en mis oídos y mi respiración pesada, el desconocido me miro y cuando se iba a acercar uno de los sujetos encapuchados lo detuvo. _

_Me miro y me dijo con una voz burlona. Dile al __Gotei 13 que esto es solo el comienzo de la pesadilla en la que se tornara su vida._

_Y después todo se volvió oscuro._

_Todos los que estaban en la sala se mostraron sorprendidos ante la historia de Sorimachi_

_Yamamoto tenía razón, esto no fue algo al azar esto era una declaración de guerra._

_Después de dejar la cuarta división, los capitanes y tenientes estaban reunidos discutiendo sobre su nuevo problema._

_Debemos de ir a buscarlos y pelear con ellos. __Exclamo Kenpachi con una sonrisa macabra. __Si hay que buscarlos. __Dijo Yachiru apoyando a su capitán._

_Creo que primero debemos saber quiénes son ellos. __Dijo la capitana del quinto escuadrón._

_Tal vez son Bounts. Dijo __ el capitán Kyoraku._

_O arrancars. __Dijo Renji._

_Ninguno concuerda con la descripción. __Contesto Rukia._

_El teniente del noveno escuadrón estaba recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el seño fruncido recordó algo que tal vez ayudaría._

_¿__Y si fuera un hibrido? __Pregunto el teniente de cabello azul._

_Todos miraron a __Grimmjow._

_¿A qué te refieres?__ Pregunto Rukia mirando a Grimmjow._

_Este miro a todos antes de responder._

_Pues según la descripción para mi ese era un arrancar. Tal vez alguien ha logrado fusionarlos con otra creatura como a nosotros._

_Pero el Hogyoku fue destruido. ¿De qué otra manera se podría crear híbridos? __Pregunto el capitán Hitsugaya._

_Grimmjow se encogió de hombros._

_Quizá si pudiera obtener alguno de estos nuevos especímenes podría contestar varias de sus preguntas. __Dijo el capitán Kurotsuchi mostrando su sonrisa maliciosa._

_Todos guardaron silencio hasta que el capitán Yamamoto hablo._

_Los Shinigamis que anterior mente habían sido asignados a la misión de recuperación ahora tienen otra. __Dijo observando a los cinco susodichos._

_Fin del Flashback._

**Me niego.** Exclamo Ichigo Kurosaki cruzando sus brazos y con su habitual seño fruncido.

Urahara, Yoruichi, Uryu y Orihime lo miraban con desaprobación.

**Vamos Kurosaki san, no te comportes como un niño.** Dijo Urahara ocultando su sonrisa con su abanico.

**No puede evitarlo es un inmaduro. **Contesto Uryu mirando a Ichigo con molestia.

**¡Cierra la boca Ishida! **Le grito Ichigo a Ishida sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.

**Tranquilízate Ichigo estas actuando como un tonto ¿y por qué?** Le dijo Yoruichi.

**¿Por qué? Te diré porque. **Grito Ichigo mirándolos a todos.

**Porque hace diez años ellos nos dieron la espalda, nos dejaron solos, nos olvidaron. Y eso es lo que yo hare me olvidare por completo de ella**. Dijo molesto.

Los cuatro lo miraron con expresión de sorpresa, estaban seguros de que Ichigo no se había percatado de lo último que había dicho.

**Ichigo, tienes razón en lo que dijiste. Pero no crees que si no ayudamos a esos niños estaremos haciendo lo mismo que hizo la sociedad de almas.** Dijo tranquilamente Orihime.

Ichigo la miro sorprendido.

**Esos niños no tienen la culpa de lo que ah pasado. ** Dijo Orihime.

Ichigo miro a las cuatro personas frente a él.

De pronto un estruendo hizo que los cinco se miraran un momento y después se dirigieran a donde los niños y Tesai estaban.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una interesante escena.

Todos los niños junto con Tesai estaban cubiertos de hollín.

Tesai miro a Urahara y rápidamente se acerco a disculparse.

Lo siento señor Urahara. Pero tal parece que el pequeño Ryo no controla muy bien su Kido.

**Vaya, vaya. Así que sabes hacer Kido.** Dijo Urahara a Ryo.

**Solo un poco.** Contesto Ryo.

**¿Y qué intentabas hacer?** Pregunto Urahara.

**El Hado numero uno. Sho.** Contesto el pequeño.

**Si pero algo ah salido mal y termino explotando.** Dijo Tesai riendo.

**Me desconcentre. Lo siento.** Dijo el niño con cara de disculpa.

**No te preocupes, todos fallamos alguna vez.** Dijo Urahara.

Ryo solo lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

**Disculpe Urahara san**. Dijo la pequeña Sakura.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a ella.

**¿El señor Kurosaki va ah ayudarnos a volver a nuestro hogar?** Pregunto la niña.

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a el? Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa.

Sakura se dirigió a Ichigo y le pregunto. ¿Va a ayudarnos señor Kurosaki?

Ichigo miro los ojos de la niña y no pudo evitar sentir dolor al verlos eran tan parecidos a los de Rukia.

Si, supongo que lo haré. Dijo Ichigo mostrándose indiferente aunque en realidad sentía un torbellino de emociones dentro de su pecho.

N/A


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Urahara y Yoruichi se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

Los niños estaban durmiendo y aprovecharon para discutir la situación.

**Y ¿ya pensaron que van a hacer? **Pregunto Urahara.

**Que "vamos". Querrás decir, tu estas tan metido en esto como nosotros. ** Dijo Ichigo molesto.

Urahara solo sonrió cubriendo su boca con su abanico.

**Creo que para lograr regresarlos a la sociedad de almas necesitamos contactarlos. **Dijo Ishida ajustándose los lentes.

Ichigo frunció más el ceño.

**Y como planeas contactarlos. Los llamaras por teléfono y dirás "hola sé que no se acuerdan de nosotros, pero tenemos a unos niños aquí que se les escaparon". **Dijo Ichigo usando un tono de burla.

Ishida e Ichigo comenzaron a discutir hasta que Yoruichi los separo golpeándolos en la cabeza.

**Ya basta, par de idiotas, los niños están durmiendo y amenos de que quieran lidiar toda la noche con un montón de niños molestos por no poder dormir les sugiero que guarden silencio.** Exclamo Yoruichi molesta.

Ichigo e Ishida solo cruzaron sus brazos y se miraron con molestia.

**Tengo una idea.** Dijo Orihime sonriendo.

**Qué tal si les hacemos una señal con reiatsu.** Dijo aun con su sonrisa.

Todos la miraron con rostro de sorpresa.

**Eso podría funcionar. **Dijo Urahara pensativo.

Tanto Ichigo, Ishida y Yoruichi lo miraron con confusión.

**¿Qué?** Dijo Ichigo **¿Cómo?**

Urahara se quedo callado un momento y luego se levanto.

**Mañana se los diré creo que por hoy es más que suficiente.** Dijo tranquilamente antes de dirigirles una mirada a todos y salir de la habitación.

Todos se quedaron con una expresión de confusión en la cara, pero prefirieron hacer caso a Urahara e ir a descansar.

El sol brillaba hermosamente esa mañana en Karakura todos se preparaban para su día.

Mientras que en el almacén de Urahara ya todos estaban más que despiertos e inquietos.

**Vaya nunca había visto tanto movimiento aquí. **Dijo Tesai.

Mientras serbia el desayuno a los niños que estaban algo impacientes.

**Y que lo digas.** Contesto Urahara que estaba sentado a la mesa también.

**Está bien, es suficiente.** Dijo Yoruichi parada en la puerta con mirada amenazante.

**Me han despertado tres horas antes y estoy muy molesta. **Dijo seriamente.

Toda la habitación quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

**Lo sentimos mucho Yoruichi san.** Dijo Sakura con voz tranquila y educada.

Urahara la miro, ella y Ryo eran los que habían estado más tranquilos.

**Bueno ya que.** Dijo Yoruichi sentándose también.

Todos los niños volvieron a lo que hacían pero mucho más serenos.

**Entonces.** Dijo Urahara mientras todos estaban comiendo en silencio.

**¿Nos dirán algo más sobre ustedes?** Pregunto el ex capitán.

Todos los niños se miraron entre ellos.

**Me gusta el color verde.** Dijo Tsubasa.

Urahara levanto una ceja en confusión.

**Soy el más fuerte de mi clase.** Dijo Tetsuya con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Ryo.

Este que había estado comiendo tranquilamente dirigió su mirada rápidamente a Tetsuya.

**En tus sueños.** Contesto Ryo.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada de enojo.

**Oigan no comiencen.** Dijeron Sakura y Reiko.

Los dos niños apartaron su mirada del otro y continuaron comiendo.

**¿Qué hay de ti Kimiko chan?** Pregunto Urahara a la niña que estaba cerca de él.

**¿Qué te gusta hacer?**

La pequeña pelirroja miro tímidamente al hombre y con las mejillas sonrosadas respondió.

**Me gusta ir de compras con mama.**

**Así, eso es bueno y ¿Cómo se llama tu mama?** Pregunto el rubio.

**Se llama. Rr**

**Urahara estamos aquí **dijo una voz. Interrumpiendo la respuesta de Kimiko. La puerta se abrió y revelo a Ichigo, Orihime e Ishida.

**Hola.** Dijo Orihime a todos, con una sonrisa.

Todos contestaron el saludo amablemente.

**Bien, ahora nos dirás ¿qué es lo que has planeado?** Pregunto Ichigo.

**Claro, pero después de que terminemos de desayunar.** Dijo Urahara

Después de haber desayunado. Todos se encontraban en la sala de Urahara.

Este colocó una pequeña caja en la mesa y saco de ella una esfera negra.

**¿Qué es eso? Urahara san.** Pregunto Orihime.

**Esto, es lo que utilizaremos para realizar el plan que nos expusiste anoche Orihime. **Indicó Urahara.

Todos lo miraron con desconcierto.

**Verán, cuando Orihime nos dijo que hiciéramos una señal, me llego una idea. Dentro de esta esfera hay una cantidad muy grande de reiatsu encerrado, al momento de abrirla este saldrá provocando una enorme concentración del mismo y estoy seguro que la sociedad de almas no podrá ignorarlo y enviaran a alguien y es entonces cuando ustedes.** Dijo señalando a los niños. **Podrán volver a su hogar.**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el plan de Urahara.

**¿Y eso es todo lo que tenemos que hacer?** Pregunto Ishida.

**No, deben recordar que una cantidad así de reiatsu atraerá muchos Hollows por lo que hay que hacerlo en una parte abierta y alejada de la ciudad y además debemos estar preparados para enfrentarnos a ellos.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el plan.

**Y ¿Cuándo? y ¿en dónde? Realizaremos el plan.** Pregunto Ichigo.

**Hoy, en los terrenos a las afueras de la ciudad.** Contesto Urahara dándole a Ichigo la esfera.

**Ten mucho cuidado. No debes abrirla en el lugar ni en el momento equivocado.** Expreso Urahara.

Ichigo asintió y cuando se agacho para tomar la mochila donde guardaba su ropa del trabajo, Kon salto de esta gritando.

Las cosas parecieron suceder en cámara lenta después.

Primero Kon salta de la mochila de Ichigo e impacta contra su cara, esto hace que Ichigo se incline hacia atrás y suelte la esfera negra.

Todos miraron horrorizados como esta al ir en el aire se abrió y una luz azul seguida de reiatsu inundo el almacén de Urahara.

Urahara, Yoruichi y Tesai protegieron a los niños.

Mientras que la ola de reiatsu comenzaba a hacer estragos en la tienda.

La mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala fue partida en pedazos por el reiatsu al igual que la puerta y el techo.

Cuando el reiatsu dejo de fluir y todo se calmo. Salieron todos de entre los trozos de madera y material destruido.

Urahara miro a su alrededor y su cara se desencajo.

**Mi sala** dijo con voz temblorosa. **Han destruido mi sala.**

Todos lo observaron con detenimiento, mientras este se hincaba en el suelo con un aura negra rodeándolo.

Ichigo tomo a Kon del cuello con furia.

**Idiota mira lo que hiciste. **Le grito al peluche

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera hacer algo más escucho a uno de los niños.

**¿Qué es eso? **Volteo a ver al niño y luego a donde señalaba y sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

Una enorme cantidad de Hollows se acercaba.

Rápidamente Ichigo cambio a su forma Shinigami y se preparo para atacar.

Ishida, Orihime, Urahara y Yoruichi se adelantaron con Ichigo mientras Tesai se quedo a proteger a los niños.

Cinco individuos estaban parados cerca de un rio.

El más alto de ellos vestía pantalones café claro, zapatos negros y una camisola guinda su cabello carmesí estaba suelto y llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros

El otro chico usaba una sudadera gris claro, pantalones y tenis negros

Y su cabello blanco caía por los lados de su cara hasta su barbilla.

La mujer de cabello morado oscuro que estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo vestía una camiseta azul marino y unos jeans de mezclilla con tenis azules.

La otra mujer tenía cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus hombros y dos trenzas que llegaban hasta su cintura. Vestía unos jeans de mezclilla negros con una sudadera blanca con amarillo, llevaba tenis amarillos.

La última chica, tenía cabello negro y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Lo llevaba suelto por lo que tres mechones caían sobre su ojo derecho.

Llevaba una blusa tres cuartos de color gris oscuro y jeans negros con tenis negros.

**Mmm, casi no ah cambiado.** Dijo el pelirrojo.

**Hay que comenzar nuestra búsqueda.** Dijo el peliblanco.

Estaban por partir, cuando sintieron la enorme ola de reiatsu.

**Pero ¿qué rayos es eso? **Dijo la mujer de trenzas.

**Ni idea pero, vamos a averiguar.** Contesto la otra pelinegra.

Y comenzaron a correr hacia la fuente del reiatsu.

Ichigo y sus amigos peleaban contra los Hollows cuando este noto algo extraño saliendo de unas espirales.

**Pero qué. **Exclamo Ichigo al ver que tres monstruos salían de las espirales.

Parecían Hollows de forma humanoide pero tenían partes de metal y cables conectados a diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Eran bastante grandes y su reiatsu era mayor al de todos los demás Hollows.

Cuando se dispuso a atacar a uno, este desapareció.

Ichigo se detuvo en seco y de pronto el monstruo apareció frente a él y de un puñetazo lo arrogo contra lo que quedaba de la sala de Urahara.

Los amigos de Ichigo que aun estaban peleando se detuvieron sorprendidos por lo que sucedió y se acercaron a donde él se comenzaba a levantar.

**Esos tres son diferentes a los demás Hollows. **Dijo Ishida.

**Y más fuertes.** Exclamo Orihime.

**¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?** Dijo Urahara mirando a los tres monstruos.

Las tres creaturas comenzaron a absorber a los demás Hollows y pronto ya no quedaba ninguno.

Se comenzaron a acercar a donde estaban Ichigo y sus amigos.

De pronto dos de ellos fueron jalados hacia atrás, dos rayos azules los atravesaron y comenzaron a desintegrarse.

Todos quedaron confusos al ver esto.

El ultimo al mirar lo sucedido se apresuro contra ellos y cuando Ichigo dio un paso al frente para contrarrestar el ataque una chica se paro frente a él dándole la espalda, levanto su mano derecha y de esta salió un enorme rayo rojo que desintegro al monstruo.

Ichigo y los demás estaban sorprendidos, pero cuando la chica se dio la vuelta y cuatro personas más aparecieron junto a ella.

Ichigo quedo anonadado.

¿Rukia? Dijo Ichigo en un susurro mientras miraba a la chica frente a él.

¡Madre! Escucho que gritaron tras él.

N/A


	6. Chapter 6

El día transcurría tranquilamente en Karakura.

Excepto para los que se encontraban en la tienda de Urahara.

Después de los recientes acontecimientos, todos estaban expectantes a lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Todos observaron como los niños corrieron hacia los recién llegados.

Ichigo sintió que estaba en una dimensión paralela. No había manera de que las personas que él conocía y se suponía eran estas frente a él, estuvieran aquí abrazando a estos niños.

Renji se agacho y envolvió en un abrazo a Reiko, Kimiko y Benji.

**No se imaginan lo preocupados que nos tenían.** Les dijo Renji a sus hijos.

**Te extrañamos papa.** Contesto Reiko.

Renji solo sonrió tranquilamente y abrazo más fuerte a sus hijos.

Nemu tenía a Nikko en sus brazos y le besaba la cabeza.

La cara de Nemu que años atrás era indiferente ante cualquier situación, en este momento mostraba una expresión de alivio y felicidad.

**Mi pequeño, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.** Dijo Nemu al niño que tenía entre sus brazos.

**Yo también te extrañe mami, a todos.** Contesto el niño.

Toushiro estaba en cuclillas mientras era abrazado por Tsubasa y Eri.

**¿Se encuentran bien? ¿No les paso nada? **Pregunto el capitán peliblanco.

**No, estamos bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Y mama como esta?** Preguntaron los niños.

Toushiro sonrió. ** Estoy bien y su madre está muy preocupada por ustedes. **Contesto el peliblanco.

**Lo sentimos. **Dijeron los dos niños.

**No se preocupen ustedes no hicieron nada.** Les dijo su padre.

Soi Fong estaba agachada abrazando a Tetsuya y Hikari.

Se separaron del abrazo pero Soi Fong aun mantenía sus manos en los hombros de los niños.

**¿Cómo se sienten? ¿No les duele nada? **Pregunto la capitana.

**Estamos bien.** Contesto Tetsuya con una sonrisa.

**Me alegro. No veía la hora de encontrarlos.** Dijo Soi Fong abrazando de nuevo a sus hijos.

**¿Cómo esta mama?** Pregunto la niña.

**Ella está bien. Y me dijo que les dijera que los quiere mucho y que los extraña bastante. **Contesto la capitana.

Unos ojos dorados la miraban con asombro, confusión y tristeza.

Rukia estaba en cuclillas abrazando a Ryo y Sakura.

**Como los extrañe, todos los extrañamos. **

**Y nosotros los extrañamos también. Pensamos que ya no regresaríamos.** Contesto Ryo.

Rukia los observo y les sonrió.

**Aunque tuviera que ir al mismo averno por ustedes iría sin pensarlo, ustedes son lo más importante para mí.** Contesto la Shinigami.

**Mama, el abuelo y nuestro tío también ¿verdad?** Pregunto Sakura.

Rukia rio. **Por supuesto que ellos también.**

Ichigo observo la escena desde donde estaba. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho al ver a Rukia ahí con sus hijos.

_Ahora veo porque me recordaban tanto a ella._ Pensó Ichigo.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que otro par de ojos miraban a Rukia y reflejaban anhelo y dolor.

Rukia dirigió su mirada a las otras seis personas frente a ella, se levanto y miro a Ichigo a los ojos.

Los otros cuatro Shinigamis también se habían levantado y miraban a las personas frente a ellos.

Todos estaban esperando la reacción de Ichigo o de Rukia pero ninguno se movía.

**Hola Ichigo. **Dijo Rukia tranquilamente.

Todos esperaron la respuesta del Shinigami.

**Desapareces por diez años y lo primero que me dices es "Hola Ichigo".**

Contesto el peli naranja.

Los demás miraron a Rukia.

**Si.** Contesto esta con serenidad e indiferencia.

Ichigo apretó sus puños. **Pues ahora que ya todo se resolvió porque no vuelven a la sociedad de almas y se quedan ahí. **

Rukia sonrió sin humor.

**Antes de eso tenemos otros asuntos que arreglar.**

**Si no están muy ocupados nos gustaría hablar con todos ustedes**. Dijo la pelinegra.

**Bien, entonces porque no pasan. **Dijo Urahara.

Los Shinigamis asintieron y siguieron a Urahara y a los demás.

Ichigo se quedo parado en el mismo lugar mientras los demás entraban a la casa.

Rukia se detuvo junto a él. **Vas a venir o te quedaras ahí lamentándote del pasado.**

Ichigo no dijo nada se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa.

Rukia lo siguió.

Cuando ya todos menos los niños estaban sentados en una de las habitaciones de la tienda de Urahara este hablo.

**Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que querían hablar con nosotros? **

El capitán Hitsugaya hablo.

**El capitán comandante Yamamoto exige la presencia de Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, ****Sado Yasutora, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihon en el Seireitei. **

Los mencionados quedaron sorprendidos por lo que escucharon.

Pero **¿Por qué? El fue el que nos exilio.** dijo Yoruichi.

Esta vez fue Rukia quien tomo la palabra.

**Una nueva amenaza ah surgido y tenemos razones de sobra para pensar que los atacaran a ustedes. Por lo que se ah decidido trasladarlos a un lugar seguro.**

**Me niego. **

Todos miraron a Ichigo.

**Deberías pensar antes de dar una respuesta Kurosaki.** Dijo el capitán Hitsugaya.

**No tengo nada que pensar. No voy a huir y no abandonare a mi familia ni mi vida y mucho menos para ir a refugiarme en la sociedad de almas.**

Los Shinigamis miraron a Rukia quien no había dicho nada.

**Y tú crees podrás defenderte o a tu familia. Los monstruos que atacaron hace un momento eran de un nivel muy bajo y aun así no pudiste con él.**

**Qué crees que pasara cuando uno realmente fuerte venga. **Dijo pelinegra.

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

**Te propongo algo.** Le dijo Rukia.

**Una pelea.**

Ishida, Orihime, Urahara y Yoruichi se sorprendieron ante la propuesta de Rukia.

**¿Para qué? **Pregunto Ichigo.

**Si ganas te dejaremos en paz. Pero si pierdes tendrás que hacer lo que te digamos sin oponerte.**

La habitación quedo en completo silencio.

**Acepto.** Contesto Ichigo.

**¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde? **Pregunto.

**Ahora y si Urahara acepta en el campo de entrenamiento subterráneo. **Contesto Rukia.

**Claro.** Dijo el rubio.

Estaban todos reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento subterráneo de Urahara.

Ichigo cambio a su forma Shinigami en la que parecía un adolecente.

Miro a los otros Shinigamis.

_¿Con quién de ellos peleare?_ Se pregunto Ichigo.

Entonces Rukia se paro frente a él.

**¿Estás listo?** Pregunto la Shinigami.

**¿Peleare contra ti?** Dijo ichigo con desconcierto.

El pensaba que pelearía con Renji o con Toushiro mas no imagino que su oponente seriar Rukia.

**Si, ¿Por qué? Temes no poder atacarme.** Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ichigo apretó el mango de su zampakuto con fuerza.

**Claro que no.** Contesto.

**Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando? ** Le dijo Rukia.

Ichigo la miro con duda, ella aun seguía usando ropa normal.

**¿No vas a cambiar a tu forma Shinigami? **Pregunto el peli naranja.

Rukia no dijo nada.

**¿Vas a atacarme? o te quedaras ahí buscando excusas para no hacerlo.**

**Sabes tal vez si fue un error haberme marchado.**

El peli naranja la observo con incredulidad.

**Tan solo mira lo débil que eres, de seguro no podrías ni defenderte tu mismo como esperas no fallarle a tu familia y amigos.** Dijo la Shinigami

Ichigo sentía su furia crecer.

**Ya cállate. **Le grito a la Shinigami.

Comenzó a correr hacia ella bastante rápido.

**¿Qué? cree que hace va a herir a Kuchiki san.** Dijo Ishida.

Miro a los Shinigamis que no mostraban señas de preocupación.

**Claro que no. Rukia no dejara que el continúe con su berrinche más tiempo. **Dijo Renji sin apartar su mirada de los dos combatientes.

Los dos humanos y los dos ex capitanes lo miraron con extrañes.

Ichigo lanzo su zampakuto y quedo clavada en el suelo cerca de Rukia quien no se inmuto.

Ichigo llego hasta donde estaba Rukia y le lanzo una patada la cual la Shinigami esquivo. Continuo lanzando puñetazos y patadas pero Rukia los esquivaba todos.

Entonces la Shinigami desapareció de la vista de ichigo, el peli naranja sorprendido espero a que apareciera ya que no podía sentir el reiatsu de Rukia.

De pronto la pelinegra apareció tras él y le dio una patada en la espalda como la que él le dio la noche que se conocieron.

Ichigo cayó al suelo.

**Levántate y pelea enserio. O es que con el paso del tiempo te has suavizado.** Dijo la pelinegra.

Ichigo se levanto y miro a Rukia.

**Sabes a este paso deberías rendirte y venir con nosotros, es obvio que te convertiste en un cobarde y que tal vez ya ni siquiera sepas como usar tu zampakuto.**

Ichigo tomo su espada y la apunto hacia Rukia.

**No sé quién eres, pero está claro que tú no eres la Rukia Kuchiki que yo conozco. **Dijo el Shinigami.

Rukia le dio una sonrisa burlona.

**¿Y qué piensas hacer? Iras llorando a casa con "Mama".**

Una explosión de reiatsu emergió de ichigo y cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo identificar a ichigo cambiado a su forma Bankai.

Todos los espectadores excepto los cuatro Shinigamis se mostraron sorprendidos ante esto.

Rukia seguía parada donde mismo con una sonrisa en su cara.

**¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? Te molesta que use la palabra "Mama".** Dijo la Shinigami.

**Oh, lo siento lo olvidaba. Tu madre…**

Las palabras de Rukia fueron interrumpidas por un ataque de Ichigo.

Todos vieron como el ataque de la zampakuto de Ichigo se dirigía a Rukia y después como explotaba al encontrarse con su objetivo.

El polvo levantado por el ataque y la explosión no dejaban ver qué era lo que había sucedido.

**Kuchiki san.** Dijo Orihime en un susurro.

Cuando el polvo se disipo todos excepto los Shinigamis quedaron en shock.

Rukia estaba parada en el mismo lugar con su brazo extendido y sin un solo rasguño.

**Ella detuvo el ataque de Ichigo solo con su mano. **Dijo Urahara atónito.

Ichigo al igual que los demás estaba aturdido. No solo porque Rukia había detenido su ataque sino porque él la ataco con su Bankai.

Pensó en detener la pelea antes de lastimarla, pero recordó las palabras de Rukia y la furia comenzó a regresar entonces algo dentro de su cabeza comenzó a despertar y una cara familiar le vino a la mente.

_Vamos hay que atacarla sabes que se lo merece._ Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

_Cállate, déjame en paz._ Le dijo Ichigo a su Hollow.

_No, ya eh estado demasiado tiempo encerrado._ Dijo el Hollow.

Ichigo comenzó a luchar para que el Hollow no tomara control de su cuerpo.

Rukia desde su posición sabía lo que sucedía.

**¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? Ya no puedes detener a tu Hollow. Deberías dejarlo salir tal vez el sea más fuerte que tu.**

Otra explosión de reiatsu y un Ichigo con su máscara de Vlizzar emergió de ella.

**Piensa seguir peleando con Rukia.** Dijo Yoruichi.

**Vaya veo que empiezas a mostrar valor.** Dijo la pelinegra.

Ichigo se lanzo contra ella a una velocidad increíble y la ataco con su zampakuto Rukia se movió mas rápido y esquivo el ataque, le apunto a Ichigo con sus dedos índice y medio y de estos salió un rayo azul que el Shinigami bloqueo con su espada.

Ichigo lanzo otro ataque más poderoso con su zampakuto. Rukia volvió a detenerlo con su mano pero al estar a una distancia más cercana de donde fue lanzado, le estaba costando trabajo controlarlo y tuvo que desviarlo este impacto contra el terreno provocando otra explosión.

Ichigo se acerco de nuevo y arrojo otro ataque.

Rukia volvió a desviarlo y luego uso paso flash para alejarse de Ichigo.

La Shinigami miro su mano derecha y se dio cuenta de que la coraza que creaban de energía espiritual similar al Gigai se estaba rompiendo.

Miro a Ichigo apuntarle con su espada.

**Bien, eh visto suficiente. Hay que terminar con esto.** Dijo para sí misma la pelinegra.

Usando de nuevo paso flash comenzó a acercarse a Ichigo este lanzo otro ataque.

Rukia cambio de dirección y utilizando una velocidad mucho más rápida que ni siquiera Yoruichi pudo verla se paro frente a Ichigo.

Este al verla tan cerca intento encajarle su zampakuto.

Rukia tomo la espada con su mano izquierda deteniendo el ataque mientras que colocaba su mano derecha en el pecho de Ichigo.

Una luz amarilla salió de la mano de Rukia y entro en el pecho de Ichigo.

Tras suceder esto la máscara de Ichigo cayó de su cara y el peli naranja cayó sentado en el suelo.

Rukia se hinco frente a Ichigo.

**No sabes cuánto me odio por todo lo que te dije.**

Ichigo levanto su mirada y al ver los ojos de Rukia se dio cuenta de que la antigua mirada de Rukia había regresado.

**Lo siento mucho.** Dijo la pelinegra.

**Quiero que sepas que yo no pienso eso de ti.**

**¿Todo el tiempo estuviste fingiendo?** Pregunto el Shinigami.

Rukia asintió.

**Tenía que medir tu poder y además quería golpearte por hacer ese estúpido berrinche.**

**Yo no hice ningún berrinche. **Grito el Shinigami.

**Claro que lo hiciste.** Exclamo Rukia.

Un silencio tranquilo los rodeo hasta que Ichigo hablo.

**Había olvidado lo buena actriz que eres.**

Rukia sonrió. **Y yo lo testarudo que tu podías ser.**

Los espectadores de la pelea se acercaron a ellos.

¿Se encuentran bien? Pregunto Urahara.

Los dos Shinigamis asintieron,

Debo decir que quede bastante impresionado con esta pelea. Comento el rubio.

Ahora estaban de nuevo en un de las habitaciones de la tienda de Urahara.

**Así que estas creaturas son híbridos. **Dijo Urahara.

**¿Pero cómo fueron creados? Y ¿Quién lo hiso?** Pregunto Ishida.

**A la primera pregunta aun no tenemos respuesta, en cuanto a la segunda tenemos a un sospechoso.** Contesto Renji.

**¿Quién? **

**Aizen. **Contesto Rukia.

**¿Qué?** Grito ichigo

**¿Por qué sospechan de Aizen? ¿Qué no está encerrado?**

Cuando ninguno de los Shinigamis contesto Ichigo tuvo un mal presentimiento.

**Hace cinco años hubo una extraña explosión en el Seireitei, nunca se pudo identificar la fuente de esta. Pero destruyo algunos edificios.**

**Provocando un gran caos, todo el Seireitei fue puesto en alerta el capitán Yamamoto envió al segundo y al tercer escuadrón a la prisión de Aizen para asegurarnos de que no fuera a escapar. Cuando apenas íbamos llegando el lugar exploto. Cuando fuimos a averiguar encontramos el cuerpo de Aizen, el cuerpo fue revisado y sometido a muchas pruebas para verificar que era el verdadero y todas apuntaban a que así era además Aizen no tenía su zampakuto esta vez por lo que se le dio por muerto. **Contesto Soi Fong.

**Y entonces ¿por que sospechan de el?** Pregunto Yoruichi.

**Debido a que los arrancar también están involucrados y en el primer ataque enviaron un mensaje a la sociedad de almas**. Dijo el capitán Hitsugaya

Renji saco las fotografías de los cuerpos de los compañeros de Sorimachi y las puso en la mesa.

**Que crueldad.** Dijo Orihime desviando su mirada de las fotografías.

**¿Quiénes eran?** Pregunto Urahara.

**Miembros del primer escuadrón enviados a una misión de investigación, dos sobrevivieron uno está en coma y el otro en shock pos traumático.** Indico Nemu.

"**Dile al ****Gotei 13 que esto es solo el comienzo de la pesadilla en la que se tornara su vida". Ese fue el mensaje que enviaron. **Explicó Rukia.

**Y ¿Por qué están tan seguros de que es Aizen?** Pregunto Urahara.

**Quien más le tendría tanto rencor a la sociedad de almas. Además el capitán del doceavo escuadrón encontró extrañas espirales que producen reiatsu y lanzan ataques parecidos a ceros, fue una de estas espirales la que trajo a los niños aquí, todas han estado apareciendo a los al rededores de la ciudad.**

**Por eso creemos que buscan atacar a Ichigo. **Contesto Rukia.

Y ¿Por qué tenias que medir mi poder? Pregunto Ichigo.

Rukia lo miro por un momento.

¿Recuerdas la luz amarilla que coloque en tu pecho?

Si.

Necesitaba que utilizaras una gran cantidad de poder para lograr que se acoplara a ti. Eso era un generador de reiatsu.

Ichigo la miro con confusión. ¿Y para que lo pusiste en mí?

Porque vas a necesitar mucho reiatsu en el entrenamiento. Contesto Rukia.

¿Cuál entrenamiento? Pregunto el peli naranja.

El que tendrás conmigo. Contesto Rukia.


	7. Chapter 7

La noche cayó en la ciudad de Karakura, los Shinigamis y Ryokas se organizaban para su misión.

**-¿Entonces cual es el plan?-.** Pregunto Ichigo.

**-Debemos atrapar a uno de esos monstruos y llevarlo a la sociedad de almas para que lo analicen en el departamento de investigación y desarrollo-. **Contesto Hitsugaya.

**-Y lo único que hemos hecho hasta ahora es destruirlos. Al siguiente que aparezca hay que atraparlo-.** Dijo Soi Fong

**-¿Y cómo planean atraparlo?** Pregunto Urahara.

**-Eso lo resolveremos cuando lo tengamos frente a nosotros, a veces las mejores ideas llegan cuando estas bajo presión-. **Contesto Rukia.

Urahara la miro por un momento y asintió_**. **_**–Supongo que tienes razón-**

**-Creo que por ahora hay que descansar y esperar a que mañana tengamos más suerte-. **Expreso Renji con cansancio.

**- Bien, entonces ya que Chad no está Renji y Soi Fong se que darán aquí-. **Dijo Rukia mirando a los mencionados.

**-Nemu ira con Ishida, Rukia con Kurosaki y yo con Orihime-. **Indico el capitán peliblanco.

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto Ishida.

**-Por si esos monstruos deciden atacar durante la noche**-. Contesto Rukia.

Todos los que se encontraban en la pequeña reunión se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los niños.

**-¿Ya nos vamos papa?-.** Pregunto Eri.

**-No, aun no. Tenemos que esperar hasta mañana por la noche que es cuando abrirán la Senkaimon-. **Contesto Hitsugaya.

**-Escuchen nosotros tenemos que ir a una misión y ustedes deben quedarse aquí por su seguridad a sí que sean buenos ok-. **Le dijo Rukia a los niños quienes respondieron con un sí.

Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, Nemu y Soi Fong se despidieron de sus respectivos hijos.

Los Shinigamis junto con los Ryokas partieron cada uno para su destino.

* * *

><p>En una cueva iluminada tenuemente con unas antorchas, se encontraba una figura sentada en una silla de piedra observando su brazo derecho que era completamente metálico.<p>

La oscuridad solo dejaba ver su silueta.

Unos se escucharon pasos acercándose y la figura levanto la vista hacia los recién llegados.

**-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-.** Pregunto la silueta.

**-Al parecer el plan ha funcionado, el gotei trece al fin ha intervenido-. **Dijo uno de los recién llegados que tenía cabello castaño y ojos rojos con manos y mandíbula de metal, usaba una pechera metálica y su oreja y ceja izquierda estaban cubiertas con un trozo de mascara Hollow.

**-Grandiosos, ahora solo hay que esperar un poco para que tomen más confianza y comenzaremos con el ataque-.** Dijo la silueta.

**-Mi señor, porque no atacarlos ahora que no tienen ningún conocimiento sobre nosotros y matar a Ichigo Kurasaki de una vez-. **Dijo el hombre de cabello castaño.

**-Calla, ¿Qué no aprendiste de tus errores?-. **Grito la silueta.

**-El precipitarnos o que sepan de nosotros no nos afecta ni nos beneficia. Además tengo en la mira una presa más valiosa que Ichigo Kurosaki-. **Dijo sonriendo tétricamente la silueta.

**-Solo asegúrense de mantenerlos entretenidos un poco mas-.**

**-Envíen más ****S****cavengers**** y un Carnifex. Vamos a darles un poco más de diversión-. **Dijo la silueta.

Los hombres frente a él le hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la cueva.

* * *

><p>En las calles de Karakura.<p>

Ichigo observo por la esquina de su ojo a Rukia quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron de la tienda de Urahara.

Ichigo pensaba en algo que decir, en tiempos anteriores él no tenía problemas en hablar con Rukia e incluso hasta discutir con ella pero ahora se sentía un poco extraño.

El peli naranja noto que comenzaban a acercarse a su casa.

Antes de llegar a la entrada ichigo se detuvo.

**-Rukia-.**

La Shinigami que se había detenido unos pasos frente a él se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos.

**-Es bueno que hayas regresado-. **Dijo el Shinigami mirándola a los ojos.

**-Se siente bien estar de vuelta-. **Contesto la Shinigami sonriendo.

Ichigo continúo caminando**. –Espera a que el viejo te mire, seguro le da un ataque-. **Dijo el peli naranja con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Estoy ansiosa por verlos, ¿tus hermanas están aquí?** Pregunto la pelinegra mientras el Shinigami abría la puerta.

**-Sí, ellas… **las palabras de Ichigo fueron cortadas por una patada que lo mando a la calle.

**-Vamos perezoso levántate, eso ni siquiera fue fuerte ¿te estás haciendo viejo o qué?-. **Grito el enérgico Isshin Kurosaki.

Rukia no pudo evitar reír ante esto, le traía tantos recuerdos.

**-Idiota que acaso no puedes comportarte normalmente una sola vez-. **Grito ichigo desde afuera.

La pelinegra volteo a verlo cuando **escucho –Rukia chan. Realmente eres tú-. **

La Shinigami miro a Isshin y cuando iba a responder fue atrapada en un fuerte abrazo del patriarca Kurosaki que daba vueltas con ella en los brazos.

**-Rukia chan al fin regreso-.** Cantaba Isshin.

La Shinigami que se estaba comenzando a marear trataba de soltarse del abrazo o de hablar pero no podía. Entonces una mochila se estrello en la cara de Isshin dejándola al fin en libertad.

Ichigo se acerco para iniciar una nueva pelea con su padre cuando este se levanto y corrió hacia el poster de su difunta esposa.

**-Masaki, nuestra cuarta hija ha regresado-. **Dijo Isshin al poster.

Ichigo y Rukia solo lo miraban desde donde estaban.

**-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?-.** Dijo una molesta Karin seguida de Yuzu mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Las dos se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras al ver a Ichigo y a la extraña junto a él.

**-Oh, veo que Ichigo ha traído a su novia a cenar-. **Dijo Karin.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia se sonrojaron.

**-Claro que no, ella no es mi novia. ¿Qué acaso no la reconocen?-. **Grito exasperado el peli naranja.

Las dos hermanas se le quedaron viendo a la Shinigami.

**-¿Rukia?-.** Pregunto Karin.

La Shinigami asintió y se acerco para saludarlas.

Recibió otro fuerte abrazo de las hermanas Kurosaki que ahora eran un poco más altas que ella.

**-Es maravilloso volver a verte-.** Dijo Yuzu sonriendo.

**-Lo mismo digo-. **Contesto la Shinigami.

De pronto el olvidado Isshin Kurosaki a pareció de nuevo.

**-Es fantástico que la familia este reunida-.**

Ichigo miraba esto apartado de los demás con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Al parecer la Shinigami se había ganado un lugar en su familia.

* * *

><p>En la casa de Orihime esta se encontraba comiendo su extraña mezcla de comida, Hitsugaya no había entrado en la casa y se encontraba recostado en el techo contemplando el cielo.<p>

La peli naranja se perdió en sus pensamientos.

_No puedo creer que haya regresado, siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día volvería pero el verla de nuevo aquí me llena de felicidad. Aunque también me rompe el corazón ver a esos dos pequeños eso solo significa que ella tiene a alguien que la espera de nuevo en la sociedad de almas. Solo me pregunto ¿Quién?_

La peli naranja salió de su estupor.

**¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?**

* * *

><p>En la casa Kurosaki se encontraban todos cenando.<p>

**-¿Cuándo regresaste Rukia?-.** Pregunto Isshin.

**-Hoy, en la tarde-.** Contesto la pelinegra.

**-¿Y vas a quedarte?-. **Pregunto Yuzu.

**-En realidad creo que no mucho-. **Dijo la Shinigami.

Los otros sentados a la mesa la miraron con tristeza.

**-Si vendré a visitarlos más seguido, pero tengo que volver a...-.**

**-La sociedad de almas-. **Dijo Karin.

Rukia la miro con asombro.

**-No te preocupes, ya todos sabemos lo de la sociedad de almas y que Ichigo es un Shinigami como tú y tus amigos-.** Dijo Karin.

Rukia los miro a todos.** –Sí, tengo que volver a la sociedad de almas-.**

**-¿Pero porque? ¿No puedes vivir aquí como antes?- **pregunto Yuzu.

**-Bueno, no es tan fácil como antes ahora debo volver con mi familia que es una de las principales razones de que haya venido-.** Contesto la Shinigami.

**-¿A qué te refieres?-. **Pregunto Karin.

**-Es que cuando estábamos organizándonos para venir hubo un incidente en el que varios niños fueron traídos aquí y mis hijos venían entre ellos-.** Dijo la Shinigami tranquilamente.

El silencio inundo la habitación en la que las cinco personas se encontraban.

De pronto Isshin Kurosaki cayó hacia tras con su silla y salió corriendo al poster de Masaki.

**-Masaki, nuestra cuarta hija ah logrado lo que el estúpido de Ichigo no ah echo. Nos ha convertido en abuelos. Al fin tenemos nietos-.** Dijo Isshin llorando.

Todos lo miraban con sorpresa.

Ichigo y Karin se fueron contra el patriarca Kurosaki, mientras Yuzu y Rukia los observaban desde sus lugares.

**-¿Y donde están tus hijos Rukia san?-.** Pregunto Yuzu.

-**En la tienda de Urahara-. **Contesto la Shinigami.

**-¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?-.** Pregunto Yuzu con curiosidad

**-Ryo y Sakura-. **Contesto Rukia con una sonrisa.

**- Que lindos nombres, deberías traerlos alguna vez, seria agradable conocerlos-.** Dijo Yuzu.

Rukia asintió en silencio.

Después de la cena y de todos los comentarios que Isshin tenía y los golpes que Ichigo y Karin le daban cuando se pasaba de listo. Ichigo y Rukia subieron a la habitación de Ichigo.

Cuando entraron el peli naranja abrió su mochila y saco el peluche de Kon al cual le había sacado la pastilla como castigo por el desastre en la casa de Urahara.

Cuando puso de nuevo la pastilla en el muñeco este salto de sus manos y corrió hacia Rukia.

**-nee-san-.** Grito el peluche cuando salto hacia la Shinigami.

Rukia lo sujeto frente a ella.

**-Te extrañe tanto nee-san-.** Dijo el peluche.

Rukia le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa**. –Yo también te extrañe Kon-. **Dijo la pelinegra.

Kon miro a la Shinigami sin duda había cambiado en todo este tiempo no solo su cabello era más largo o era algo mas alta.

Kon miro otra cosa en Rukia que también había crecido.

Rukia lo miro con extrañes y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que miraba lo arrojo a la pared.

**-Kon ¿Qué nunca se te quitara lo pervertido?-. **Dijo enojada la pelinegra.

Después de haber metido a Kon en uno de los cajones Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban sumergidos en un tranquilo silencio.

Rukia estaba sentada en la cama de Ichigo y este en la silla de su escritorio.

Ichigo miro a la Shinigami, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Rukia miro a Ichigo.

**-Sabes, siempre supe que te volvería a ver-. **Dijo la Shinigami.

**-Desde ese día en el que nos despedimos yo siempre supe que regresaría-.**

**-Y ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-.** Pregunto el peli naranja.

**-Esa, es sin duda una larga eh interesante historia-. **Contesto la Shinigami.

**-Tenemos toda la noche-.** Dijo el peli naranja.

Rukia lo observo por un momento y luego dirigió su mirada al suelo.

**-Déjame recordar el día que regresamos a la sociedad de almas-.**

_Flashback_

_En los cuarteles de la Decimotercera división se encontraba una pelinegra presenciando otra de las famosas peleas de Kiyone y Sentaro._

_-Claro que no. Yo me preocupo mas por el capitán que tu-.__ Grito Kiyone a Sentaro._

_-Eso es mentira, nadie se preocupa más por el capitán Ukitake que yo. __Replico Sentaro._

_-Eso no es cierto, verdad Kuchiki san-.__ Dijo Kiyone mirando a la pelinegra._

_Rukia se sorprendió al escuchar que la mencionaban._

_-Yo, en realidad…-. __Las palabras de la Shinigami fueron interrumpidas._

_Una voz tranquila y amable se escucho detrás de ellos justo a tiempo para salvar a la pelinegra de quedar en medio de la pelea._

_-Tranquilos chicos, no hay que discutir-.__ Dijo el capitán Ukitake._

_Los tres Shinigamis sorprendidos por la aparición de su capitán rápidamente se acercaron a disculparse, claro Kiyone y Sentaro exagerando como siempre._

_El capitán les dirigió una mirada de simpatía._

_-Kiyone, Sentaro llamen a todos los miembros de la Decimotercera división a una reunión hay algo importante que tengo que notificarles-._

_Los dos mencionados respondieron con un si capitán y tras despedirse corrieron a cumplir con sus órdenes._

_El capitán y Rukia observaron a los otros dos mientras se alejaban._

_La pelinegra miro a su capitán. __– ¿Ocurre algo malo capitán Ukitake?-._

_El hombre de cabello blanco observo a la Shinigami._

_-__La sociedad de almas se someterá a un cierre inmediato-. _

_Rukia miro al capitán con confusión. __–Cierre inmediato. ¿Qué significa eso?-. __Pregunto la Shinigami._

_-Que todas las entradas y salidas de la sociedad de almas serán bloqueadas y ninguno de los capitanes, tenientes u oficiales podrá salir de esta-. __Contesto el capitán._

_-¿Pueden hacer eso?__ Pregunto la pelinegra con sorpresa._

_-bueno, nunca se había hecho antes y según el capitán Yamamoto está solo es una medida de prevención ya que se han escuchado rumores de un grupo de rebeldes en el Rukongai que planean derrocar el gotei trece, y con la pasada guerra nos encontramos algo vulnerables. Además no tenemos conocimiento de si hay arrancar que hayan sobrevivido y eso es mucho más peligroso por eso nos mantendremos aislados mientras nos recuperamos-.__ Dijo el capitán Ukitake._

_Rukia bajo su mirada al suelo._

_-No te preocupes Kuchiki san estoy seguro de que pronto podrás regresar a visitar a Kurosaki san-. __Dijo el capitán con una sonrisa._

_Las mejillas de Rukia se tiñeron de rojo._

_Justo cuando iba a responder se escucharon las voces de Kiyone y Sentaro._

_-Capitán Ukitake eh cumplido perfectamente lo que me ordeno y los miembros de la Decimotercera división lo esperan-. __Dijo Kiyone._

_-De que hablas Kiyone yo fui quien cumplo perfectamente con la orden del capitán-. __Reclamo Sentaro._

_-Ya, tranquilos vamos nos esperan-. __Dijo el capitán mientras comenzaba a caminar con Kiyone y Sentaro tras el-._

_Rukia se que do atrás._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora?-__. Se pregunto la pelinegra._

_Fin del Flashback_

**-¿Y esa es la razón por la que no pudiste regresar?-. **Pregunto el peli naranja mirando a la Shinigami.

**-Hay otras que iba a decirte cuando me interrumpiste-.** Dijo Rukia con el seño fruncido.

**-Ya, lo siento. Continua-.** Dijo Ichigo.

La pelinegra tomo aire y continúo con la historia.

_Flashback_

_Rukia se encontraba en uno de los bosques del Rukongai, habían sido informados de algunos disturbios en ese lugar y ella fue enviada con un pequeño equipo a investigar, las cosas se habían complicado un poco esos meses en la sociedad de almas al parecer los rebeldes tenían poder espiritual y algunos incluso tenían Zanpakutō, esto mantenía en alerta al Gotei trece y tras comenzar los ataques hacia el Seireitei comenzó una pequeña guerra entre Shinigamis y rebeldes._

_Rukia continuo caminando por el espeso bosque su equipo se había separado por lo que ahora estaba sola._

_Escucho un ruido detrás de ella y se giro rápidamente pero no miro nada. Y después de tranquilizarse a ella misma continúo caminando._

_Poco después escucho agua correr por lo que se dirigió hacia el sonido y llego hasta un rio, se acerco a la orilla y cuando se iba hincar miro algo reflejado en el agua, se giro rápidamente pero sus brazos fueron inmovilizados por cuerdas miro como varias flechas _

_Eran arrojadas hacia ella y cuatro se encajaban en su abdomen y pecho, sintió el dolor y el ardor inundar su cuerpo._

_Varias personas salieron de los arbustos._

_-Vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aquí-__. Dijo uno de los hombres._

_Rukia comenzaba a sentir la debilidad de su cuerpo._

_-__Un bonito trofeo-. __Dijo otro riendo._

_La pelinegra sabia que en estos momentos ya no tenía ninguna opción y que lo mejor era morir, pero si iba a morir pelearía hasta que ya no pudiera más._

_Rukia cerró sus ojos y de pronto los dos hombres que la sujetaban fueron lanzados hacia atrás por un rayo azul._

_Rápidamente la Shinigami tomo su zampakuto y les lanzo la segunda danza de Sode no Shirayuki._

_Cuatro de los hombres recibieron el ataque pero aun quedaban cinco de ellos y la pelinegra comenzaba a perder fuerza y visibilidad._

_Saco las flechas que tenia clavadas en su cuerpo y las arrojo al suelo, el dolor aumentaba y el cansancio comenzaba a impedirle mantenerse de pie._

_Uno de los hombres se acerco y la ataco con una espada y Rukia pudo bloquear el ataque pero al encontrarse mal herida y débil cayó al suelo._

_Solo miraba siluetas acercarse y el zumbido de sus risas._

_Comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos y después escucho gritos y sonido de pelea. Antes de desvanecerse sintió como alguien la cargaba._

_En la mansión Kuchiki todo parecía tranquilo contrario a lo que en verdad sucedía._

_Byakuya Kuchiki llego a la mansión cargando a una inconsciente y ensangrentada Rukia._

_Y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones ocultas de la mansión._

_Los que presenciaron esto se sorprendieron de que el capitán no hubiera llevado a su hermana a la cuarta división._

_-Quiero que la mantengan viva hasta que yo regrese-. __Dijo el capitán a los sirvientes que se encontraban en la habitación._

_-Pero mi señor, ella está muy delicada hay que llevarla a la cuarta división-. __Dijo uno de los sirvientes._

_-Eh dado una orden, hagan lo que tengan que hacer pero manténgala viva-. __Dijo el capitán mientras salía del cuarto._

_En el salón de reuniones de la familia Kuchiki se encontraban todos los miembros más importantes._

_-¿Qué era lo que tenías que informarnos?-.__ Pregunto uno de los hombres más ancianos a Byakuya._

_Un silencio inundo el salón hasta que la estoica voz de Byakuya lo rompió. __–No pienso volver a casarme. No pienso tener hijos-__. Fue todo lo que el capitán del sexto escuadrón dijo._

_Los demás ocupantes de la habitación lo miraron con enojo._

_-¿Qué rayos dices? __Exclamo uno de los ancianos._

_-Sabes que si no lo haces el clan Kuchiki desaparecerá-. __Dijo furiosamente otro de los ancianos._

_-__Es por eso que tengo una solución a ese problema-. __Dijo Byakuya tranquilamente._

_Los ancianos lo observaron. -¿__Y cuál es?-. __Pregunto uno de ellos._

_Mientras se desarrollaba esta reunión en la habitación donde Rukia era atendida._

_-¿Cómo vas con sus herida?-.__ Pregunto uno de los sirvientes a otro._

_-No dejan de sangrar son muy profundas-.__ Contesto este._

_-Sigue intentando, no podemos perderla-. __Dijo el sirviente._

_Devuelta a la reunión._

_-¿Qué tu qué?-.__ Grito uno de los ancianos._

_-hemos aceptado muchas de tus decisiones Byakuya, pero esto es el colmo-.__ Dijo otro de los hombres._

_-Piensen que esta es su única opción para salvar el clan-.__ Contesto Byakuya._

_-No vas a salirte con la tuya-.__ Dijo otro de los ancianos._

_-Pienso que es una buena solución-.__ Dijo la estoica voz de Ginrei Kuchiki._

_Todos menos Byakuya lo miraron con sorpresa._

_-__Pero Ginrei sama esto es inaceptable-.__ Dijo uno de los ancianos._

_-No, no lo es si lo fuera no existiría en los registros de la familia. Además si queremos salvar el clan esa es nuestra única opción-. __Dijo el ex capitán._

_-Estoy de acuerdo-.__ Dijo otro de los ancianos._

_El silencio volvió a inundar el salón._

_-Bien, supongo que es nuestra única opción-. __Dijo el principal opositor._

_-__Entonces está decidido, puedes proceder Byakuya-. __Dijo Ginrei._

_-Esperen-.__ Dijo uno de los ancianos. __–Este procedimiento es muy peligroso, si algo sale mal ambos podrían morir._

_-Si, permanezco aquí ella podría morir__-. Dijo Byakuya mientras salía de la habitación._

_Entro al cuarto donde atendían a Rukia y se acerco a ella._

_-¿Cómo se encuentra?-. __Pregunto a uno de los sirvientes._

_-Aun esta delicada algunas de sus heridas dejaron de sangrar pero ah perdido mucha sangre-.__ Contesto el sirviente._

_Byakuya no aparto la mirada de Rukia y saco una aguja negra que tenia grabados en ella y en la punta superior tenía el hexágono con la insignia de la familia Kuchiki._

_La puso en el pecho de Rukia justo sobre su corazón y con un rápido movimiento la enterró en el pecho y corazón de la pelinegra._

_Los sirvientes vieron esto asustados y cuando se quisieron acercar Byakuya los alejo._

_El capitán tomo una daga de plata y cortó las palmas de sus manos, unió sus manos cerro sus ojos y comenzó a repetir un hechizo. Cuando comenzó a separar sus manos una esfera carmesí comenzó a formarse en medio de ellas y comenzaba a hacerse más grande, se acerco a Rukia y puso la esfera sobre la aguja y esta comenzó a absorber el líquido carmesí._

_Byakuya comenzaba a sentirse débil pero continúo con lo que hacía._

_La aguja se torno roja y al ver esto Byakuya cerró sus manos y tras darle una última mirada a Rukia cayó al suelo._

_Paso una semana y ni Byakuya ni Rukia despertaban esto tenia a varios miembros del clan preocupados más que por su salud por el hecho de que de esas dos personas dependía el futuro del clan._

_Dos días después Byakuya despertó miro que se encontraba en su habitación y todos los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido llegaron pronto a su mente. Miro sus manos y se dio cuenta de las cicatrices en sus palmas._

_Se levanto salió en busca de Rukia en el camino se encontró con varios sirvientes que le pedían volver a la cama pero él los ignoraba hasta que se encontró con Ginrei._

_-¿Qué haces?-.__ Pregunto el ex capitán._

_-Busco a Rukia-.__ Contesto el capitán._

_-Ella se encuentra bien, aun no ah despertado pero está respondiendo bien-. __Contesto Ginrei._

_-Quiero verla-.__ Dijo el pelinegro._

_Ginrei lo miro un momento y después se dio la vuelta._

_-Sígueme-._

_Byakuya se quedo quieto un momento y después siguió a su abuelo._

_Llegaron a una habitación y al entrar Byakuya miro la figura de Rukia durmiendo tranquilamente en un futon._

_Se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en la frente de la Shinigami se quedo así un momento y después la quito y salió de la habitación._

_Al día siguiente mientras Byakuya estaba en su estudio un sirviente entro._

_-Kuchiki sama Rukia, sama ah despertado-._

_Byakuya asintió en silencio y despidió al sirviente._

_Cuando Rukia despertó sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas, le dolía el pecho y el abdomen._

_La puerta se abrió y Byakuya seguido de Ginrei y otros ancianos entraron._

_Rukia intento levantarse pero sus fuerzas aun no regresaban del todo._

_-__Quédate donde estas-.__ Le dijo Byakuya._

_Rukia asintió y les dio una pequeña reverencia._

_-La razón por la que estamos todos aquí es para poner a Rukia sama al tanto de los acontecimientos sucedidos hace algunos días-._

_Rukia los miro con confusión. __-¿Qué acontecimientos?-_

_-Rukia, hay un antiguo poder perteneciente a la familia Kuchiki que ah existido por siglos. Este poder permite a una persona trasferir parte de su sangre, alma y poder espiritual a otra logrando que el que la recibe la adopte convirtiéndola en la suya-. __Explico el capitán del sexto escuadrón._

_Rukia los miraba confusa. __-¿Por qué me dicen esto?-. __Pregunto la pelinegra._

_-Debido a que eh usado este poder en ti-.__ Contesto Byakuya._

_La expresión de Rukia cambio de confusión a sorpresa._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.__ Pregunto la Shinigami._

_-Debido a que tú eres la única esperanza que tenemos-. __Contesto uno de los ancianos._

_-Como Byakuya sama no planea casarse o tener descendencia ah decidido adoptarte como su hija y heredera del clan Kuchiki-. __Explico uno de los ancianos._

_Rukia pensó que estaba soñando o que pronto se desmayaría._

_-Yo no puedo…-._

_-Rukia ahora eres mi hija compórtate como tal-.__ Dijo Byakuya con su voz estoica._

_-De ahora en adelante eres la heredera del clan debes mostrar orgullo, valor y honrar la nobleza de tu sangre-__. Dijo uno de los ancianos._

_-Significa que yo tengo…-._

_-Tienes mi sangre, parte de mi energía espiritual y una pequeña parte de mi alma-.__ Contesto Byakuya._

_-¿De su alma?-.__ Pregunto Rukia._

_-Sí, cuando un bebe nace en la sociedad de almas este obtiene una pequeña parte del alma de sus padres en este caso tú tienes una parte de la mía-.__ Explico el capitán._

_-Como heredera no asumirás el titulo de cabeza de la familia hasta que te cases. Dijo Ginrei. _

_Rukia lo miro con expresión de shock_

_Antes de abandonar el cuarto Byakuya se detuvo y miro a Rukia._

_-Recuerda que ahora ante todos eres mi hija y debes referirte a mí como tu padre-.__ Tras decir esto salió de la habitación seguido de los ancianos._

_Rukia miro sus manos perdida en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona en la habitación._

_Ginrei miro a su "nieta"._

_-Ginrei sama-. _

_-No te preocupes Rukia se que podrás con esto-. _

_Rukia miro al ex capitán salir._

_-Sí, seguro-. __Se dijo la Shinigami._

_Fin del Flashback_

**-Espera, quiere decir que ¿ahora Byakuya es tu padre?-. **Dijo el peli naranja.

**-Sí, ¿Qué no estabas prestando atención?-. **Dijo una Rukia molesta.

**-Sí, solo que es, ya sabes extraño-.** Contesto Ichigo.

**-Cierra la boca-. **Dijo la Shinigami.

**-Tienes que admitir que es extraño tener a Byakuya como padre. Bueno, yo no tengo el padre más normal del mundo pero aun así tú me ganas en padres extraños. **Dijo el peli naranja.

Rukia miro a Ichigo con el seño fruncido. **–Al principio, pero después me acostumbre-.** Contesto la Shinigami.

**-Así que ¿Qué ocurrió después?-.** Pregunto el peli naranja.

Rukia lo miro con una sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

Flashback

_Después de todos los acontecimientos de hace dos meses del constante acoso de los ancianos Kuchiki, de las incesantes preguntas de sus conocidos y de los chismes. Rukia al fin pudo tomarse un respiro._

_Se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol en el monte Koifushi en el distrito Hokutan al oeste del Rukongai._

_Este lugar le traía tantos recuerdos cuando vino aquí para entrenar con Kaien Dono._

_Sonrió al recordar todas esas experiencias con su teniente._

_De pronto escucho una explosión se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia donde se originaba el sonido._

_Cuando llego se encontró frente a frente con un Hollow bastante grande._

_Tomo su zampakuto e invoco a Sode no Shirayuki, pero el Hollow la ataco arrojándola contra un árbol esto ocasiono que soltara su espada. Una de las garras del Hollow se dirigía directo a ella y de pronto una chica apareció frente a ella era algo más alta que ella tenía cabello negro y ojos plateados._

_Rukia miro que la chica le sonreía y le tendió una mano, detrás de ella el Hollow exploto en mil pedazos pero la chica ni se inmuto._

_Rukia tomo la mano de la chica con desconfianza y se puso de pie._

_-¿Quién eres tú?-.__ Pregunto la Shinigami._

_-Mi nombre es Eirian-.__ Contesto la chica de ojos plateados._

_-Puedo ver por tu vestimenta que eres una Shinigami, necesito tu ayuda-.__ Dijo Eirian._

_Rukia la miro con desconfianza. __-¿Por qué debería de ayudarte?-. __Pregunto la Shinigami._

_-Porque yo salve tu vida-.__ Contesto la otra chica._

_-Y si tienes honor me devolverás el favor-. _

_Rukia la miro con perplejidad._

_-¿Estas chantajeándome?-.__ Pregunto la Shinigami._

_-Suena mal si le dices a si mejor di que nos ayudamos mutuamente-. __Dijo Eirian._

_-Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.__ Pregunto la de ojos plateados._

_Rukia levanto su zampakuto del suelo y la puso en su cintura._

_-Rukia-. __Contesto la de ojos violetas._

_-¿Cómo destruiste a ese Hollow tan fácil y tan rápido? Ni siquiera te vi a tacarlo-.__ Pregunto Rukia._

_-Si me llevas con el capitán comandante te enseñare a ser mucho más fuerte-. __Contesto Eirian._

_Rukia la miro con sorpresa a simple vista Eirian no parecía una amenaza usaba ropa normal de un residente del Rukongai eso si mucho más limpia, su cara no parecía la de alguien que acaba de destruir un Hollow sin mover un dedo y sus ojos no parecían tener maldad en ellos._

_-¿Por qué quieres ir con el capitán comandante?-.__ Pregunto la Shinigami._

_-Tengo que hablar con el de un asunto importante-.__ Contesto la otra pelinegra._

_Rukia la miro con duda._

_-Rukia no voy a hacer nada malo. Solo por favor ayúdame-._

_La Shinigami miro la cara de suplica de la otra chica._

_-Está bien te ayudare. Pero si haces algo para perjudicar al gotei trece no vivirás para contarlo-.__ Dijo la Shinigami seriamente._

_-No te preocupes no lo hare-. __Contesto Eirian._

_Así las dos chicas se dirigieron al Seireitei._

_-Wow, esto es diferente a lo que esperaba-. __Dijo una sorprendida Eirian._

_Rukia sonrió un poco._

_-Vamos, esta anocheciendo iremos a mi casa y mañana te llevare a la primera división-.__ Dijo la Shinigami._

_Llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki y fueron hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes._

_-Aquí puedes quedarte le diré a alguien que te traiga la cena-.__ Dijo la Shinigami._

_-Muchas gracias Rukia por ayudarme y dejarme quedar en tu casa-. __Contesto Eirian._

_Rukia solo asintió y salió de la habitación._

_Por la noche Rukia escucho en su sueño como la llamaban y al despertar se encontró a Eirian junto a su cama._

_-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-.__ Pregunto una exaltada Rukia en voz baja._

_-Ven conmigo-. __Contesto Eirian y comenzó a salir de la habitación._

_Rukia desconcertada se levanto y fue tras ella._

_Llegaron a un lugar alejado de la casa principal y Eirian alzo sus manos y creó un escudo bastante grande alrededor de ellas._

_-¿Qué haces?-.__ Volvió a preguntar Rukia-._

_-Voy a enseñarte a ser mucho más fuerte-.__ Contesto Eirian._

_Rukia pasó una mano por su cara. __-¿Por qué?-._

_-Porque tú me ayudaste y veo en ti un gran potencial-. __Dijo Eirian._

_-Potencial ¿para qué?-. __Pregunto Rukia._

_-Cállate y muéstrame tu poder-.__ Dijo Eirian mientras se lanzaba a atacar a Rukia._

_La pela comenzó con una clara ventaja para Eirian que mostraba una rapidez y fuerza que Rukia no había visto antes._

_Así comenzó un duro entrenamiento que ya llevaba cuatro meses en el que Rukia terminaba agotada y con una gran cantidad de moretones._

_Eirian aun no había ido a hablar con el capitán comandante y nadie en el Seireitei sabia de su existencia debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba oculta en la mansión Kuchiki y cuando ella y Rukia entrenaban el escudo las mantenía aisladas y no permitía que nadie sintiera el reiatsu que ellas emitían_

_Tras cada entrenamiento Eirian notaba como Rukia iba mejorando y decidió dar el siguiente paso._

_Llegaron a uno de los bosque del Rukongai y comenzaron a pelear pero en un momento de la pelea mientras Rukia usaba una técnica que Eirian le enseño miles de recuerdos tristes la inundaron pesadillas horribles aparecieron en su mente y no podía detenerlas._

_Eirian observaba esto desde varios metros alejada._

_-Vamos tienes que lograrlo-. __Le grito la pelinegra a Rukia._

_Rukia sentía que caía en un abismo negro lleno de dolor y no podía ver una sola luz. De pronto recordó a sus amigos a su padre al capitán Ukitake a Kaien dono e incluso a Eirian y sintió que su sangre comenzaba a arder y sus huesos dolían pero también podía ver una luz que la ayudo a salir de la oscuridad._

_Cayó al suelo boca arriba respirando con dificultad y miro el cielo azul con una que otra nube pasando._

_De alguna manera sentía su cuerpo más ligero se sentía más fuerte e incluso su percepción y sentidos más agudos._

_-Wow. Rukia eso es algo que no había visto antes-. __Dijo Eirian sentándose junto a ella._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-.__ Pregunto la Shinigami._

_-A que alcanzaste dos etapas de una sola vez. Sabía que tenías potencial-.__ Dijo Eirian _

_Rukia la miro con el seño fruncido. __-¿Etapas?-._

_-Sí, las etapas de purificación son una técnica que era utilizada por los caballeros principales del rey-. __Contesto Eirian._

_-Solo los que alcanzaban un gran nivel de poder lograban dominarlas y tú ya alcanzaste dos-. __Dijo Eirian con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué significa eso?-. __Pregunto Rukia._

_-Que tu eres mucho más fuerte que cualquier Shinigami del gotei trece hasta que el capitán comandante-._

_Rukia aun acostada no pudo evitar comenzar a reír._

_-Oye, lo que te digo es cierto y es mejor que lo tomes enserio-.__ Dijo una molesta Eirian._

_Rukia continuaba riendo y las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por las esquinas de sus ojos._

_-Esa sin duda es una gran broma-. __Dijo Rukia aun con una sonrisa._

_Eirian frunció más el entrecejo y se levanto. __–Vamos, levántate y te lo mostrare-.__ Dijo aun enojada._

_Rukia sonriendo se levanto. –__Bien, entonces muéstrame-. __Dijo con burla._

_Eirian se lanzo contra Rukia a una velocidad sorprendente. Pero lo que sorprendía a Rukia era que ella podía ver todos sus movimientos y trayectoria._

_Eirian ataco y Rukia lo bloqueo sin ningún problema, Eirian lanzo una serie de golpes que semanas atrás abrían dejado a Rukia inconsciente pero hoy ella era capaz de verlos bloquearlos y esquivarlos e incluso llego a golpear varias veces a Eirian._

_La pelea se detuvo y las dos quedaron frente a frente._

_-Sin duda lo estas dominando muy bien-. Dijo Eirian._

_-Sientes tu cuerpo más liviano, tus huesos y músculos más fuertes y tus sentidos más agudos-._

_-Y eso que solo son las dos primeras etapas-. Dijo Eirian._

_Otros dos meses pasaron y Eirian se sorprendió de lo rápido que el poder de Rukia crecía ya había alcanzado la tercera etapa y estaban trabajando con la cuarta._

_Rukia no le había dicho a nadie sobre esto ni siquiera a Renji y acababa de ser promovida a teniente del Decimotercer escuadro._

_Las dos peli negras estaban en el bosque._

_-¿Cuál es el nombre de la siguiente etapa?-. __Pregunto Rukia a su acompañante._

_Eirian la miro por un momento y luego hacia el paisaje._

_-Sangre-. _

_-¿Por qué ese nombre?-. _

_-Debido a que a partir de esta es donde los mayores cambios comienzan esta es la primera de las más difíciles todas las siguientes requieren algo de ti en el caso de esta tu sangre-. __Contesto Eirian._

_-¿Cómo?-._

_-Bueno. La sangre es muy importante en un cuerpo en el caso de los humanos es la vida, en nuestro caso es la presencia de nuestra existencia esta etapa se acoplara a tu sangre y todo tu ser cambiara._

_-Esta era considerada la última etapa entre los caballeros por que muchos morían en el intento de alcanzarla-._

_-Así, que si fallo podría morir-. Dijo Rukia._

_Eirian asintió en silencio._

_-¿Como sabes tanto de esto?-. Pregunto la Shinigami._

_Eirian miro de nuevo al horizonte._

_-Mi padre me enseño-._

_Unas semanas después de esta charla las dos pelinegras se encontraban listas para el siguiente paso._

_-¿Estás segura de esto?-. Pregunto Eirian a Rukia._

_La Shinigami solo asintió._

_Rukia tomo su zampakuto en forma shikai y con su mano derecha y puso la punta de esta en la palma de su mano derecha y presiono, la sangre comenzó a salir y Rukia comenzó a concentrar su reiatsu en la herida y en la sangre brotando de esta._

_Comenzó a sentir sus venas quemar su carne y como todo su cuerpo ardía comenzaba a sofocarse pero continuo de pronto sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo fuera extraída y después regresara pero muy fría ahora sus venas se congelaban y todo se volvía oscuro en sus brazos, piernas, pecho y espalda se abrían pequeñas heridas que luego se cerraban para volver a abrirse era un dolor insoportable hasta que una luz blanca comenzó a salir de su pecho y se materializo frente a ella Sode no Shirayuki._

_Un rayo azul las arrojo a ambas en diferentes direcciones._

_Eirian miro esto con preocupación._

_Y corrió hacia Rukia._

_-Rukia ¿estás bien?-. _

_La Shinigami se levanto aturdida pero recordó lo que paso y corrió hacia Sode no Shirayuki._

_-Sode no Shirayuki ¿te encuentras bien?-. __Pregunto la Shinigami con preocupación._

_-¿Quién es?-. __Pregunto Eirian._

_-Ella es el espíritu de mi zampakuto. __Contesto la Shinigami._

_-¿Qué?-.__ Exclamo Eirian._

_-Rukia sama-. -¿Qué ah ocurrido?-. __Pregunto Sode no Shirayuki._

_-No tengo idea-. __Contesto la Shinigami ayudando al espíritu de su zampakuto a levantarse._

_Eirian que se había alejado tomo la espada de Rukia y se dio cuenta de algo._

_-Rukia tu zampakuto aun tiene un espíritu dentro-._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible si Sode no Shirayuki está aquí?-.__ Pregunto la Shinigami._

_Eirian le dio la espada y de pronto en su mundo interior Rukia miro a una creatura frente a ella era hermosa era como un ángel con grandes alas blancas usaba una túnica del mismo color, tenía cabello largo y negro y ojos azules._

_-¿Quién eres?-. __Pregunto la Shinigami._

_-__Soy Arukanheru Shiro. El espíritu de tu zampakuto._

_-Pero Sode no Shirayuki…-._

_-No, Shirayuki fue aprisionada en esta espada y al a ver otro espíritu aquí yo decidí ocultarme hasta que ella fuera liberada-.__ Contesto el espíritu._

_-De ahora en adelante yo soy el espíritu de tu zampakuto-._

_Tras haber dicho esto envió a Rukia con Eirian y Shirayuki._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?-. __Pregunto Shirayuki._

_-Intente regresar a la zampakuto pero no pude-._

_Rukia le conto a Shirayuki y a Eirian lo que el Arukanheru Shiro le dijo._

_-Pero yo no recuerdo ser aprisionada-. __Dijo Shirayuki._

_-Tal vez tu memoria se borro o algo te sucedió que lo olvidaste-.__ Le dijo Rukia._

_-Y ¿Qué hare ahora?-. __Pregunto Shirayuki._

_-Ven con nosotros-.__ Le dijo Rukia al ex espíritu de su zampakuto._

_Eirian que se había mantenido en silencio recordó algo._

_-Rukia-._

_La Shinigami se giro hacia ella._

_-¿Qué pasa?-._

_-Llama a tu zampakuto con tu mente y concentra tu energía en tu mano derecha-. __Le indico Eirian._

_Rukia la miro con confusión pero hiso lo que Eirian le dijo, entonces una luz rodeo su dedo medio y un anillo de plata apareció en este._

_-¿Qué es esto?-._

_-Es tu zampakuto-.__ Contesto Eirian con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué?-._

_-Sí, te dije que en estas etapas sucedían los mayores cambios uno de ellos es este. Ahora canaliza tu energía a tu alrededor-._

_Rukia lo hizo y ahora fue su vestimenta la que cambio._

_-¿Qué rayos ocurrió?-.__ Dijo la Shinigami mirando su nuevo atuendo._

_Ahora llevaba los pantalones negros mas angostos y la parte de arriba de su uniforme fue sustituido por una chaqueta negra de manga larga con los puños doblados, se abrochaba con un zipper que estaba colocado en el lado izquierdo del pecho y una cinta que daba vuelta a la cintura tenía el numero de su división en el hombro izquierdo._

_-Tu atuendo cambio al de un portador del poder que se te fue otorgado-._

_-Y ahora como se supone que pasare desapercibida-__. Pregunto Rukia con preocupación._

_-No te preocupes ahora que has alcanzado la cuarta etapa, es hora de que hable con el capitán comandante-.__ Dijo Eirian seriamente._

_Las tres mujeres fueron a la mansión Kuchiki por que Rukia quería cambiar su ropa y después Rukia y Eirian se dirigieron a la primera división._

_Cuando llegaron el capitán comandante las recibió._

_-¿Qué es lo que buscan?-._

_-Eh venido porque al ver lo que sucedió con Aizen no quiero que un incidente a si se vuelva a repetir-._

_El capitán Yamamoto miro a Eirian._

_-¿Quién eres?-._

_-Mi nombre es Ekiriam y soy la nueva Reyna Espíritu-._

_Rukia miro a la chica con asombro._

_-¿Por qué debería creerte?-.__ Dijo el capitán comandante._

_-¿Por qué alguien de la realeza se aventuraría a venir aquí?-._

_-Como eh dicho al ver lo que Aizen causo yo no quiero solo quedarme a observar-._

_-Entonces demuéstranos que eres quien dices ser-._

_Ekiriam miro al capitán comandante con el entrecejo fruncido._

_-Está bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer para probarle que soy quien dijo ser?-._

_-Pelea conmigo. Estoy seguro que no será difícil para ti vencerme si eres la Reyna espíritu-._

_Ekiriam sonrió__. –Bien-._

_Todos los capitanes y tenientes estaban reunidos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la primera división._

_Rukia miraba a Ekiriam y al capitán Yamamoto bastante tranquilos._

_-¿Quién es la desafortunada que peleara contra el capitán comandante?-. _

_Rukia volteo y miro a Renji._

_-Yo no creo que ella sea la desafortunada-. __Dijo para sí la Shinigami._

_La pelea fue más rápida de lo que muchos esperaban._

_El capitán Yamamoto ataco a Ekiriam con su zampakuto pero ella lo esquivo, con una velocidad increíble se acerco a el capitán Yamamoto y este no pudo hacer nada para detener el rayo negro que Ekiriam le lanzo y le atravesó el abdomen._

_Todos estaban en shock al ver esto y el capitán del séptimo escuadrón y la capitana del segundo se acercaron y amenazaron a Ekiriam con sus zampakutos._

_-¿Esto es prueba suficiente?-.__ Pregunto Ekiriam._

_Dirigió su mano hacia el cuerpo del capitán comandante y este se levanto jadeando._

_El capitán comandante miro a Ekiriam._

_-Déjenla, su majestad nos ah honrado con su presencia-._

_Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras del capitán comandante._

_Ekiriam cerró sus ojos y todo su atuendo cambio ahora llevaba pantalones negros y una gabardina roja con un escudo de armas en su pecho._

_Después de que Ekiriam hubiera informado a los capitanes la razón de su visita y les haya enseñado la técnica de purificación fue en busca de Rukia._

_Rukia estaba en los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki hablando con Shirayuki cuando Ekiriam apareció-._

_-Su majestad-.__ Dijeron Rukia y Shirayuki haciendo una reverencia._

_-No hagan eso ustedes son mis amigas-. __Dijo Ekiriam con una sonrisa._

_-Escucha Rukia, yo tengo que regresar a casa y quiero pedirte algo-._

_-¿Por qué te vas?-.__ Pregunto la Shinigami._

_-Debido a que no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo sin desestabilizar esta dimensión-._

_-¿a qué te refieres?-._

_-Veras, la razón de que la familia real viva en otra dimensión es porque nuestro poder muy grande y el quedarnos mucho tiempo en esta dimensión desestabilizaría el flujo de energía creando un caos y es posible que hasta destruyendo la dimensión completa, por eso tengo que ir me antes de que algo así pase y como no podre regresar en un tiempo quiero que tu guardes esto-. __Dijo Ekiriam._

_Rukia miro el trozo de metal en forma de cruz que Ekiriam le daba._

_-¿Qué es?-. _

_-Es la llave de un cofre que contiene una posesión muy valiosa de mi familia y quiero que tú te encargues de guardarla._

_-¿Por qué yo?-._

_-porque sé que contigo estará más segura que con nadie mas-._

_Rukia sonrió. –Gracias por confiar en mí-._

_-Siempre lo eh hecho-. Contesto Ekiriam._

_-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Rukia Kuchiki, espero que nos veamos pronto-._

_-Dijo lo mismo-. Contesto Rukia._

_-Un gusto conocerte Shirayuki, espero que no dejes que Rukia haga alguna tontería-. Dijo Ekiriam sonriendo._

_-No te preocupes-. Dijo Shirayuki sonriendo._

_-Por cierto Rukia los demás piensan que solo hay cuatro etapas por lo que mantén en secreto las otras seis-._

_-Sí, claro-._

_Y así Ekiriam entro por un portal y desapareció._

_Rukia continuo entrenando y en dos meses logro desarrollar su Bankai y aprender la quinta etapa "Hibrido"_

_Tiempo después el capitán Ukitake descubrió que Rukia poseía su Bankai decidió hacerle una recomendación._

_Tras pasar una prueba junto con Renji el capitán Yamamoto sabía que ya tenía a sus capitanes para la tercera y quinta división._

_Byakuya al escuchar esto no pudo estar más en desacuerdo pero al final termino aceptando._

_Aun faltaba un capitán y tres tenientes debido a que Hinamori decidió retirarse._

_Un día Ekiriam regreso y trajo con ella a tres personas bastante conocidas._

_Ulquiorra Cifer,__Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez__ y __Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck_

_Ekiriam dijo que encontró a Grimmjow y Nelliel y les quito su parte Hollow convirtiéndolos en almas normales pero que estos aun conservaban su energía espiritual y sus zampakutos. Mientras que con Ulquiorra fue diferente encontró su energía en hueco mundo y la transformo de nuevo en Ulquiorra solo que quito la parte Hollow de él._

_Los tres ex espadas ya no tenían el hueco ni los trozos de mascara por lo tras una larga deliberación se acepto integrarlos a el gotei trece._

_Renji se convirtió en capitán del tercer escuadrón y Kira es su teniente._

_Rukia se convirtió en la capitana del quinto escuadrón y como Sode no Shirayuki aun conservaba sus poderes se convirtió en su teniente._

_Hisagi se convirtió en el capitán de la novena división y Grimmjow en su teniente._

_Ulquiorra se convirtió en el teniente del sexto escuadro y_

_Nell en la teniente del Decimotercer escuadrón._

_Fin del Flashback_

**-Eso sí que no me la creo. Ulquiorra y Grimmjow en el gotei trece como Shinigamis-.** Dijo ichigo entre risas

**-Pues aunque no lo creas así es-**. Dijo la Shinigami.

**-Lo creeré cuando lo vea-.** Contesto el peli naranja.

**-Así que eres capitana-.**

**-Si-.**

**-¿Quién lo diría la enana capitana de la quinta división del gotei trece-. **Dijo ichigo con burla.

**-a quien le dices enana, Fresa-. **Grito molesta la pelinegra.

Comenzaron a discutir hasta que los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

**-Oye, aun no me has dicho algo-.** Dijo el peli naranja

**-¿Qué?-.** Pregunto la Shinigami.

**-Como diablos es que tú tienes dos hijos-.** Dijo el Shinigami exaltado.

**-Oh, bueno esa es otra larga e interesante historia-. **Dijo la Shinigami con una sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

La noche ya estaba bastante entrada en la ciudad de Karakura, el silencio reinaba en las calles excepto por uno que otro ruido de animales, automóviles o personas que aun deambulaban por ahí.

En la residencia Kurosaki todos dormían a excepción de dos personas que aun se encontraban charlando.

**-¿Entonces?-.** Pregunto el peli naranja aun sentado en la silla de su escritorio mirando a la pelinegra.

Rukia lo dirigió su mirada a Ichigo.

_Flashback_

_Habían pasado varios meses desde que Ekiriam peleo con el capitán Yamamoto y mostro a todos quien era, ahora se encontraba enseñándoles la técnica de purificación._

_Rukia aun mantenía en secreto que ella había alcanzado cuatro de las etapas y estaba entrenando para alcanzar la quinta._

_Un día cuando llegaba de entrenar decidió tomar otro camino hacia su habitación para no encontrarse con ninguno de los ancianos y su constante lucha para que contraiga matrimonio._

_Al pasar por uno de los pasillos desiertos escucho un llanto, se detuvo frente a una puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Shirayuki sentada en un futon con sus manos cubriendo su cara._

_Al escuchar la puerta abrirse rápidamente se enderezo y trato de limpiar sus lágrimas._

_-Shirayuki-.__ Susurró Rukia. Cuando Shirayuki fue a vivir con Rukia al poco tiempo esta le pidió que la llamara solamente Shirayuki._

_-Rukia sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?-. __Dijo Shirayuki aun tratando de ocultar que había estado llorando._

_-Yuki, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Sola y llorando. ¿Alguien te hizo o dijo algo?-.__ Pregunto la Shinigami._

_Rukia se sentó junto a Shirayuki y tomo su mano._

_-__Dime. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-._

_Shirayuki miro los ojos de Rukia por un momento._

_-Me siento inútil-.__ Contesto la de ojos azules._

_Rukia frunció el entrecejo en confusión._

_-Pensé que habíamos hablado de eso cuando paso lo de Muramasa-.__ Dijo la pelinegra._

_-Sí, pero en ese entonces yo aun era tu zampakuto y sabía que era de utilidad para ti-.__ Contesto Shirayuki._

_-Ahora trato de adaptarme a esta nueva vida y cuando trato de ayudar a alguien o hacer algo termino empeorándolo-.__ Dijo entre sollozos_

_Rukia la miro con algo de tristeza._

_-Shirayuki, tú no eres inútil y sé que debe ser difícil para ti tratar de acostumbrarte pero sé que podrás hacerlo y además yo siempre estaré ahí para ti como tú lo has estado para mí-.__ Contesto la Shinigami._

_-Además fue divertido ver a esos ancianos hacer berrinche por las flores congeladas-.__ Dijo Rukia tratando de perecer seria _

_Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír. __–Gracias Rukia sama-._

_Las cosas siguieron su curso y la amista de Rukia y Shirayuki se fortalecía después de todo ambas se conocían mejor que nadie._

_Ekiriam se fue y Rukia continúo entrenando con la ayuda de Shirayuki._

_Rukia comenzó a darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Shirayuki cambiaban. No dejaba de pensar en sus hermosos ojos azules y en su pálida y tersa piel, esto comenzaba a enloquecerla y no podía concentrarse._

_Rukia logro alcanzar su Bankai y la quinta etapa al mismo tiempo pero también dio un paso que ella jamás pensó que daría._

_Mientras estaba recostada en el suelo recuperando el aliento y sintió como alguien se acercaba._

_Sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella y abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse la mirada preocupada de Shirayuki._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-.__ Pregunto con preocupación Shirayuki._

_Rukia no apartaba la mirada de los ojos azules frente a ella._

_-Sí, solo algo cansada-. __Contesto la pelinegra._

_-Es de esperarse, tu energía espiritual estaba muy alta tuve que alejarme bastante para que no me afectara-.__ Dijo la peli lila sonriendo._

_Su risa era tan suave y hermosa, que cautivaba a quien la escuchaba. Rukia no podía evitar quedar hipnotizada. _

_Rukia se sentó y puso su mano en la mejilla de Shirayuki._

_La ex zampakuto se sorprendió por esto pero cuando observo la mirada de Rukia se perdió en esta._

_Todo parecía detenerse a su alrededor mientras sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios se encontraron._

_Rukia sintió los suaves labios de Shirayuki en los suyos y su sangre correr rápidamente por su cuerpo la calidez en su pecho y una gran felicidad inundarla._

_Desde ese momento supo que no podía desear nada más que no fuera estar con Shirayuki._

_Fin del flashback_

-**Wow. Entonces Sode no Shirayuki-.** Dijo Ichigo con sorpresa.

Rukia lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido y sus mejillas algo sonrosadas**. –Sí, ¿Por qué?-.**

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. **–Creo que no me lo esperaba. Siempre pensé que tal vez sería Renji, o cualquier otra persona pero nunca me imaginaria a Sode no Shirayuki-.**

Rukia lo miro por un momento. **–Yo también me sorprendí-. **Dijo la pelinegra.

**-¿Y qué ocurrió después?-.** Pregunto el Shinigami.

La pelinegra miro a ichigo**. –No podía dejar de pensar en ella, me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella. Un día mientras regresábamos a casa de entrenar le pedí que saliera con migo y ella acepto-.**

**-Fuimos a un día de campo en el monte Koifushi porque ese lugar fue donde prácticamente nos conocimos-.**

**-Comenzamos una relación en secreto pero unos meses después decidimos que era mejor decírselo a mi padre por lo que así lo hicimos, el se mostro algo sorprendido y renuente al principio pero después me dijo que si era lo que yo quería él lo aceptaría-.**

**-Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que Byakuya Kuchiki acepto tu relación sin oponerse?-.** Pregunto sorprendido el peli naranja.

**-Bueno como dije al principio no pero después pareció aceptarlo-. **Contesto la pelinegra.

**-¿Y los demás?-. **

**-Sorprendidos pero lo tomaron bien -.**

Ichigo asintió. **-¿Y después?-.**

**-Varios meses más tarde le propuse matrimonio y dos meses después estábamos celebrando nuestra boda**-. Dijo la Shinigami con una sonrisa.

**-Un año más tarde Shirayuki me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada y nueve meses después llegaron a nuestras vidas Ryo y Sakura-.** Dijo la Shinigami aun sonriendo.

**-Vaya, sin duda una interesante historia-.** Dijo el peli naranja.

El Shinigami miro a Rukia un momento observando la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra.

**-Me alegra que seas feliz Rukia-. **Dijo Ichigo.

Rukia lo miro. **–Gracias Ichigo eso significa mucho viniendo de ti-.**

El silencio se hizo presente un momento hasta que Rukia lo rompió.

**-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué has hecho?-. **

El Shinigami guardo silencio un momento.

**-Me gradué de la preparatoria, fui a la universidad estudie medicina me gradué y comencé a trabajar en el hospital de Ishida-.** Contesto el Shinigami.

Ambos continuaron hablando hasta que las primeras señales del amanecer comenzaban a aparecer.

* * *

><p>Ichigo abrió los ojos y se quedo un momento mirando el techo de su habitación. <em><span>– ¿Seria un sueño?-.<span>_ Se dijo a sí mismo el peli naranja.

Se levanto, se vistió y cuando iba bajando las escaleras escucho el sonido de risas.

Miro a Yuzu y Karin sentadas a la mesa hablando con Rukia.

**-Buenos días Ichigo-.** Dijo Rukia volteando a verlo.

-Hola Ichigo-. Dijeron sus hermanas dándose cuenta de su presencia.

Ichigo las saludo y después de haber desayunado y despedirse ambos se dirigieron hacia el almacén de Urahara.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por Ryo y Sakura que saludaron a su madre.

Al entrar a la casa de Urahara se dieron cuenta de que ya todos estaban ahí.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-.** Pregunto el peli naranja mirando el alboroto que había en la casa.

**-Nada, solo estamos preparándonos para un partido de futbol-. **Contesto Renji con una sonrisa.

Rukia los miro con una ceja levantada.

**-Futbol- ¿Enserio?-.** Pregunto la Shinigami.

**-Sí, será divertido-.** Contesto el pelirrojo.

**-¿Quieres jugar?-. **

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

**-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes-.**

**-¿Qué Hay de ti Ichigo? ¿Quieres jugar?-.**

**-No-.** Contesto secamente el peli naranja.

**-¿Qué? ¿Temes que te demos una paliza?-.** Dijo riendo el pelirrojo.

Ichigo frunció más el entrecejo. **–Claro que no, es solo que no quiero participar en su tonto juego-.**

Renji comenzó a burlarse y a molestar a ichigo para que aceptara jugar. A él se unieron Ryo y Tetsuya el primero al parecer le había tomado aversión a Ichigo desde que lo llama enano.

Al final las burlas lograron hacer explotar a ichigo y termino aceptando, todos comenzaron a correr al campo de entrenamiento subterráneo dejando a Rukia, Orihime, Nemu, Yoruichi y Soi Fong arriba.

Las cinco mujeres comenzaron a charlar y un momento después Orihime se levanto diciendo que tenía que ir a comprar varias cosas.

**-Iré contigo-.** Dijo Rukia mirando a la peli naranja.

**-No, Kuchiki san no tienes por qué molestarte-. **Trato de convencerla.

**-No te preocupes Orihime, además no es seguro que vayas tú sola-.**

Orihime miro a Rukia y después asintió.

Y así las dos salieron del almacén y se dirigieron hacia el mercado.

Pasaron la tarde entre las compras de Orihime y platicando hasta que comenzó a anochecer y decidieron regresar.

Caminaban hacia la casa de Orihime para dejar lo que había comprado.

**-Entonces, eres una capitana. Eso es fantástico-.** Dijo la peli naranja con una sonrisa.

-**Si así es, y tú en una enfermera eso es genial-.** Contesto la pelinegra.

Continuaron conversando hasta que Rukia se detuvo abruptamente y empujo a Orihime hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitar que esta fuera golpeada por un rayo rojo.

El rayo golpeo la calle rompiendo el concreto, la expresión de Orihime era de miedo y sorpresa miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el contenido de las bolsas que cargaba se encontraba regado por la calle al igual que el de las bolsas que cargaba Rukia quien estaba parada frente a ella sin moverse.

Un sujeto apareció frente a ellas era alto y delgado con largo cabello negro, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una línea de metal que iba desde la punta de su nariz hasta su frente. Vestía un pantalón negro y un chaleco del mismo color dejando ver el metal que cubría desde sus hombros hasta las muñecas.

Orihime se levanto rápidamente pero no sabía qué hacer el reiatsu que despedía este sujeto era sumamente fuerte, miro a Rukia que aun estaba parada frente a ella con sus puños apretados y sin apartar la vista del hombre frente a ellas.

El sujeto comenzó a reír de pronto desapareció y apareció frente a Rukia lanzándole un puñetazo que la Shinigami detuvo con sus antebrazos, el hombre desapareció y volvió a aparecer unos metros alejado de ellas.

**-Eres rápida-.** Dijo el hombre sonriendo con cinismo. **–Pero no lo suficiente-.**

**-¿Quién eres?-.** Pregunto la Shinigami frunciendo más el entrecejo.

El hombre continúo riendo con maldad. –Tomare eso como tus últimas palabras-. Dijo el hombre.

**-Soy Cravalie. Quinto ****Carnifex y el que va a matarte-. **Dijo el hombre.

Tras decir esto lanzo un rayo de la palma de su mano derecha, Rukia lo detuvo con su mano pero recibió un golpe de Cravalie que la lanzo contra una de las bardas de la calle.

**-Kuchiki san-.** Grito Orihime iba a correr hacia Rukia cuando Cravalie apareció frente a ella la sujeto del cuello hasta levantarla un poco del suelo Orihime luchaba por soltarse mientras comenzaba a asfixiarse.

Cravalie reía al ver los intentos de la chica por liberarse hasta que fue golpeado por un rayo blanco que lo lanzo varios metros lejos de ella.

Orihime cayó al suelo tosiendo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Rukia que había lanzado el ataque corrió junto a ella.

-Orihime, ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto la Shinigami con preocupación.

La peli naranja asintió, Rukia se paro rápidamente cuando escucho como Cravalie se levantaba y gruñía.

**-Debo admitir que ese fue mi error por descuidarme, Pero no volverá a pasar. Me asegurare de matarte primero y después a tu amiga-.** Dijo Cravalie con el seño fruncido.

La pelinegra se paro frente a Orihime. **–Orihime tienes que irte, es muy peligroso que estés aquí-.** Dijo la Shinigami.

Orihime no quería irse y dejar a Rukia peleando sola, sabía que ella no era una gran combatiente pero aun así no iba a dejar a Rukia sola.

Cravalie volvió a atacar y Rukia respondió. Un rayo negro salió del ojo izquierdo del quinto Carnifex y choco contra uno azul que lanzo Rukia de su mano derecha ambos mantenían sus ataques y ninguno cedía hasta que Cravalie levanto sus dos manos y lanzo otro rayo negro de ellas. Rukia miro esto con sorpresa, no pudo evitar que los dos ataques superaran el suyo y se dirigieran hacia ella, los dos ataques chocaron con su mano derecha provocando una gran explosión.

Orihime miro esto con horror, Cravalie reía con maldad.

La peli naranja corrió hacia donde había ocurrido la explosión.

El humo y polvo comenzaban a disiparse mostrando una figura que hizo que Orihime dejara de correr y Cravalie de reír. Entre el humo y el polvo se distinguió la figura de Rukia. Estaba parada, con la respiración algo agitada y con su brazo extendido frente a ella, pero se notaba algo diferente en este.

Tenía vendas que iban desde sus nudillos por todo su antebrazo y se perdían en unas mangas blancas que salían por debajo de la manga de la sudadera gris que llevaba puesta, las vendas que cubrían su palma y muñeca estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Bajo su brazo y al hacerlo varias gotas de sangre cayeron en el concreto.

Cravalie apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño, nadie había sobrevivido su Arrow mortis menos dos al mismo tiempo.

**-No importa que hayas sobrevivido a ese ataque ahora si voy a matarte-.** Tras decir esto se lanzo contra Rukia a una velocidad sorprendente. La Shinigami cerró su mano derecha dejando solo extendidos su dedo medio e índice los apunto hacia Cravalie de pronto cuatro chorros de sangre salieron de la espalda del Carnifex y este cayó de rodillas.

**-¿Qué me hiciste?-.** Dijo Cravalie con dificultad. Sentía que las heridas le quemaban tanto en el exterior como en el interior de su cuerpo.

Rukia no dijo nada solo mantenía sus dedos extendidos hacia Cravalie.

Otros cuatro chorros de sangre salieron de la espalda de Cravalie y este tubo que apoyar sus manos en el suelo para sostenerse.

Rukia bajo su brazo. **-¿Quién te ha enviado? ¿Qué es lo que quieres**?-. Pregunto la Shinigami.

Cravalie comenzó a reír hasta que su risa se convirtió en una carcajada.

Rukia frunció el ceño eh iba a levantar de nuevo su brazo cuando escucho como Cravalie decía algo.

**-****frangeret**** sigillum****-. **Dijo Cravalie.

Rukia lo miro con confusión. **-¿Qué has dicho?-.**

De pronto una brillante luz amarilla cubrió a Cravalie y su reiatsu aumento considerablemente, sus ojos ahora eran de un negro intenso y la línea metálica que cubría su nariz y frente ahora parecía una máscara que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro.

Rukia noto que las heridas que le había hecho anterior mente se habían cerrado.

Cravalie volvió a pararse y rápidamente ataco lanzando patadas y puñetazos. La pelinegra detenía los ataques pero se percato de que la velocidad y fuerza de Cravalie había aumentado.

Los puños de Cravalie comenzaron a brillar de color rojo y ahora cuando Rukia los detenía sentía como la quemaban.

La Shinigami aprovecho un momento de descuido y puso sus manos frente a ella para lanzar un Kido que le dio suficiente tiempo para alejarse de Cravalie.

Ambos estaban parados uno frente al otro. Rukia sentía el cansancio, más que nada porque no podía pelear con todo su poder debido al sello que les habían puesto.

**-¿Qué ocurre Shinigami? ¿Ya te cansaste?-.** Dijo Cravalie burlándose.

**-Hay que terminar con esto-.** Contesto la Shinigami.

**-Sera un placer-.** Dijo el Carnifex

Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro, sus puños chocaron creando una gran explosión.

Orihime miraba a los dos combatientes sorprendida. _–Nunca había visto a Kuchiki san pelear así, será posible que sea más fuerte que ichigo-. –Pero también ese ser es muy fuerte-._

Cravalie golpeo a Rukia en el abdomen y cuando su puño la toco lanzo otro rayo negro que exploto contra Rukia lanzándola hacia atrás.

La Shinigami cayó sobre su espalda. Cravalie aprovecho esto y apareció junto a ella y le lanzo otro puñetazo. Rukia cruzo sus brazos frente a ella cubriéndose. El golpe fue tan duro que la hundió en el concreto.

La Shinigami extendió sus brazos y lanzo otro Kido usando Shunpo se alejo de Cravalie.

La Shinigami sentía el dolor en su abdomen y se dio cuenta de que la coraza sobre este se había roto al igual que la de su brazo.

Cravalie la observo. **–Deberías rendirte, estas herida y esta pelea ya no es divertida-.** Dijo el Carnifex con burla.

Rukia le devolvió la mirada. **–Tienes razón-.** Dijo la Shinigami.

Cravalie sonrió.

**-Esta pelea ya no es divertida-.** Expreso la pelinegra.

Ambos comenzaron a atacarse de nuevo. Cravalie continuaba lanzando puñetazos y patadas y Rukia los detenía o esquivaba.

Cravalie no se dio cuenta de que Rukia hizo su brazo hacia atrás y de que del dorso de su mano comenzó a salir más sangre, Rukia aprovecho un espacio abierto en la defensa de Cravalie cerró sus ojos y con velocidad y fuerza lo golpeo en el pecho. Cravalie se detuvo una luz blanca salió por su espalda justo donde Rukia había golpeado.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Cravalie miro a Rukia y esta abrió los ojos.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.** Pregunto Cravalie con dificultad por la sangre que se acumulaba en su garganta.

**-Kuchiki Rukia-. **Contesto la Shinigami.

**-Mentí. Fue una buena pelea-.** Dijo el quinto Carnifex antes de caer al suelo y comenzar a desaparecer.

Rukia aun tenía su brazo extendido con su puño cerrado. Le dolía el brazo y el abdomen sin mencionar que el último ataque había requerido una gran cantidad de reiatsu.

Orihime miro sorprendida toda la pelea, miro como el ser que peleo contra Rukia desapareció y como la Shinigami cayó al suelo.

La peli naranja corrió hacia Rukia y se arrodillo junto a ella.

**-Kuchiki san, voy a curarte-.** Dijo la peli naranja.

La Shinigami negó con la cabeza. **–No te preocupes Orihime, no es necesario-.** Contesto.

La peli naranja la miro con sorpresa. **–Pero estas heridas-.**

Rukia sonrió y bajo su mirada hacia su abdomen.

La herida parecía más pequeña y ya no salía sangre.

Orihime miro como un brillo blanco se coloco sobre el abdomen de Rukia y luego la sudadera gris de la Shinigami la cubrió, miro el brazo derecho de Rukia y la misma luz lo cubrió y la manga gris volvió a regenerarse y las vendas desaparecieron.

**-¿Qué es fue eso?-. **Pregunto la peli naranja con confusión.

**-Es la coraza que me cubre, es como un Gigai solo que este lo creas tu con las partículas espirituales a tu alrededor, cuando el ataque de Cravalie golpeo mi mano la coraza se rompió mostrando mi verdadero brazo lo mismo sucedió con mi abdomen-.** Contesto la Shinigami.

Orihime asintió. **-¿Y tus heridas?-.**

**-No te preocupes ya están curadas. Ahora hay que apresurarnos los demás nos necesitan-.**

* * *

><p>En el almacén de Urahara las cosas no iban muy bien varios Hollows iguales a los otros tres del día anterior aparecieron y no les estaba yendo muy bien a los Shinigamis.<p>

**-Son muchos-.** Dijo el capitán Hitsugaya.

**-Traten de agruparlos así es más fácil-.** Dijo la capitana Soi Fong.

Varios Hollows fueron eliminados por Renji y por Nemu, mientras el capitán Hitsugaya y Soi Fong eliminaron otro grupo.

Ichigo, Ishida, Yoruichi y Urahara estaban dentro de la tienda de este debido a que los Shinigamis no los dejaron salir a pelear poniendo un campo de fuerza alrededor de la tienda para que nadie saliera.

Ichigo estaba furioso por no poder pelear y trataba por todos los medios de salir.

Los Shinigamis acabaron con los Hollows y ya solo quedaba uno el que debían atrapar. Soi fong extendió sus brazos a sus costados y después los junto lentamente frente a ella uniendo sus palmas volteo sus palmas hacia enfrente y una luz verde rodeo al Hollow capturándolo en una jaula de reiatsu.

Los Shinigamis ahora habían completado su labor y ya solo faltaba que abrieran la Senkaimon para dar por concluida esta misión.

Sintieron el reiatsu de Rukia y se acercaron a ella.

**-¿Qué ocurrió?-.** Pregunto Rukia.

**-Una gran cantidad de Hollows nos atacaron pero los derrotamos y capturamos a uno así que nuestra misión está completa-.** Contesto Renji.

Rukia asintió e iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando sintieron un gran reiatsu.

Todos se sorprendieron al sentir un reiatsu tan poderoso.

-**Kuchiki Rukia-.** Dijo una voz grave.

Un hombre apareció frente a ellos tenía cabello negro, ojos grises y una cicatriz atravesando su ojo izquierdo, vestía pantalones negros, camiseta del mismo color y una gabardina roja.

**-Debo decir que quede muy impresionado con tu anterior pelea, venciste al quinto Carnifex Cravalie tú sola-.** Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Los Shinigamis miraron a Rukia quien no apartaba su mirada del hombre frente a ellos.

**-Espero con ansias cuando peleemos, seguro que será interesante. En fin me voy fue un gusto saludarlos-. **Tras decir esto el hombre desapareció y su reiatsu dejo de sentirse.

**-¿Qué fue eso Rukia?-. **Pregunto Renji.

Los Shinigamis la miraron esperando respuestas.

**-Cuando Orihime y yo regresábamos de las compras nos ataco un hombre llamado Cravalie dijo que era el quinto Carnifex, no tengo idea de que es eso no me dio más información. Peleamos y logre derrotarlo pero con mucha dificultad su reiatsu era muy grande aunque nunca se sintió tan poderoso como el de ese hombre-.**

Los Shinigamis la miraron con sorpresa.

-**Oigan-. **Oyeron que alguien grito voltearon y miraron a ichigo muy enojado tratando de salir del campo de fuerza.

Quitaron el campo de fuerza e ichigo se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos.

**-¿De quién fue ese reiatsu tan grande que se sintió hace unos momentos?-.** Pregunto el peli naranja.

Los Shinigamis se miraron entre ellos.

**-De uno de los Hollows pero ya lo eliminamos**-. Contesto el capitán Hitsugaya.

Ichigo los miro con duda pero no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>Estaban reunidos en el campo debajo de la tienda de Urahara.<p>

**-La puerta Senkaimon se abrirá en unos minutos ¿ya todos están listos?-.** Dijo el capitán Hitsugaya.

Los Shinigamis y los niños asintieron.

La puerta Senkaimon apareció y se abrió.

**-Bueno, ya vamos-. **Dijo Ichigo

Los Shinigamis lo miraron con desconcierto.

**-¿Qué no dijiste que no vendrías con nosotros?-.** Pregunto Rukia.

Ichigo solo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y miro hacia otro lado.

**-Solo iré para sabes que quiere el viejo es todo-. **Contesto el peli naranja.

Rukia sonrió y miro a los demás.

**-Nosotros también iremos-.** Dijo Ishida señalándose a él y a Orihime.

**-Igual nosotros-. **Dijo Urahara.

Yoruichi asintió en acuerdo con el rubio.

**-Bien en ese caso, ¿Qué esperamos?-.** Dijo Renji.

Atravesaron la Senkaimon y llegaron a la sociedad de almas.

NA/

latin español

scavengers carroñeros

Carnifex Ejecutor o verdugo

frangeret sigillum romper sello.


	10. Chapter 10

En los cuarteles de la primera división estaban reunidas varias personas.

El capitán comandante Yamamoto, el teniente de la primera división, la capitana Unohana, Isane, Shirayuki, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, el capitán Kyoraku, Nanao, Rangiku, Hinamori, el capitán Kurotsuchi y el capitán Ukitake.

Todos esperaban la llegada de los Shinigamis y los niños.

**-La espera me está matando-.** Dijo dramáticamente Rangiku.

**-No se preocupe teniente Abarai, no tardan en llegar-.**

Unos reiatsus bastante conocidos comenzaron a sentirse.

* * *

><p>Los Shinigamis acompañados de los niños, los Ryokas y los dos ex capitanes llegaron a la sociedad de almas.<p>

Ichigo miro como las vestimentas que los cinco Shinigamis cambiaron.

Ahora llevaba los pantalones negros mas angostos, una chaqueta negra de manga larga con los puños doblados, se abrochada con un zipper que estaba colocado en el lado izquierdo del pecho y una cinta que daba vuelta a la cintura tenía el numero de su división en el hombro izquierdo, pero en el caso de Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya y Soi Fong también llevaban una gabardina blanca que tenía el numero de su división en la espalda, tenía una correa en el pecho que abrochaba los dos extremos de la solapa y correas en los puños. En el caso de Hitsugaya y Soi Fong la gabardina no tenia mangas dejando ver las de la chaqueta negra.

Ichigo miro a Rukia esta llevaba sus manos vendadas desde sus nudillos hasta su antebrazo, traía puesto el Kenseikan que antes había pertenecido a Byakuya al igual que su bufanda. Otra cosa de la que se percato fue de la que ninguno de ellos traía su zampakuto consigo.

**-Vaya, puedo decir que ah cambiado un poco-.** Dijo Urahara.

**-Vamos, nos están esperando-.** Dijo la capitana Soi Fong.

Comenzaron a dirigirse a la primera división.

Cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta de la oficina de Yamamoto y los niños corrieron dentro.

Ichigo miro esto con algo de nostalgia.

Ryo y Sakura corrieron hacia Shirayuki y la abrazaron.

**-Mama, te extrañamos mucho-.** Dijo la pequeña niña.

**-Yo también los extrañe muchísimo, todos los extrañamos-.** Contesto la mujer mientras besaba sus mejillas.

Los niños se separaron y se acercaron a Byakuya, este se agacho y los abrazo, ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba mirando el frio e impasible Byakuya Kuchiki estaba mostrando cariño a alguien.

La mayoría de los Shinigamis en esa sala sabían que Byakuya Kuchiki era frio, impasible y firme pero en lo que se refiere a su familia en especial a sus nietos mostraba una faceta más humana. En la que reía, jugaba, abrazaba a sus nietos les contaba historias y consentía como todo abuelo hace.

Byakuya les dijo algo a los niños que ichigo no pudo escuchar pero miro como ambos rieron y luego volvieron a abrazarlo, Rukia se dirigió hacia ellos y el peli naranja pudo ver en los ojos de Shirayuki un brillo acompañado de una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Rukia. Miro como los niños se separaron de Byakuya y luego abrazaron a Ulquiorra otro caso de ver para creer, el ex espada aun tenía su corte de cabello igual y sus ojos y piel solo que las líneas que antes corrían por su cara como lagrimas ya no estaban al igual que el trozo de su máscara.

Miro a otro lado y vio a Renji hablando con Rangiku mientras esta abrazaba y besaba a Reiko, Benji y a la pequeña Kimiko.

Tal vez Renji trataba de que no los asfixiara.

Miro a otra parte.

Yoruichi que aun estaba en la entrada mirando a una de las familias.

No podía negar que se sintió triste y dolida cuando Tetsuya y Hikari corrieron hacia Retsu Unohana, pero aunque Soi Fong ya se lo hubiera dicho la noche anterior aun era doloroso.

Más cuando Soi Fong se acerco a ellos y Unohana le sonrió de esa manera tan amorosa, cuando abrazaban a sus hijos y sonreían como una gran familia feliz.

En otra parte de la habitación Hinamori abrazaba a Tsubasa y a Eri fuertemente mientras besaba sus cabezas Hitsugaya sonreía ante esto.

En otra parte el capitán Kyoraku había sido noqueado por Nanao debido a que cuando el pequeño Nikko corrió hacia su madre su auto proclamado abuelo lo intercepto lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas y a saltar alegremente mientras cantaba "Mi nieto a regresado" y aunque el pequeño reía felizmente ante las locuras de su abuelo Nanao quería asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien y como el capitán Kyoraku no la dejaba acercarse le propino un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, Nanao tomo a Nikko en sus brazos y comenzó a besar sus mejillas y su cabeza, Nemu se acerco al igual que el otro "Abuelo" el capitán Kurotsuchi tomo al niño en sus brazos lo sostuvo frente a él y lo observo de manera analítica por un momento le sonrió y se lo entrego a Nemu. **–Se encuentra bien-.** Dijo el capitán Kurotsuchi antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde el nuevo espécimen que le había traído lo esperaba.

Después de que todos se hubieran tranquilizado un poco el capitán Yamamoto hablo.

**-Ahora de que todos están a salvo y la misión se cumplió con éxito pueden retirarse a excepción de la capitana Kuchiki y el capitán Hitsugaya-.**

Todos comenzaron a retirarse menos Rukia y Toshiro.

**-Y bien, ¿Cuál es el reporte?-.** Dijo Yamamoto.

**-El nivel de Ichigo es muy bajo, detuve el ****Kuroi Getsuga con una mano, definitivamente necesita aumentar su poder-.** Dijo la Shinigami.

**-En cuanto a los monstruos no son simples Hollows estos tienen algo que los hace más fuertes y rápidos-.** Dijo el capitán Hitsugaya.

**-A demás se presento otro sujeto-.** Dijo Rukia.

**-Se presento como Cravalie quinto Carnifex-.**

**-Era muy poderoso su reiatsu, velocidad y fuerza eran superiores a las de un capitán me costó bastante trabajo derrotarlo tuve que usar una gran cantidad de reiatsu-.**

**-Otro hombre apareció diciendo que esperaba con pelear con Kuchiki y al parecer conocía al otro sujeto-.**

**-En ese caso debemos estar alerta, si hay mas como ellos no tardaran en comenzar a atacar y me temo que volveremos a otra guerra-.** Dijo el capitán Yamamoto.

**-capitana Kuchiki asegúrese de entrenar a Kurosaki y a sus amigos deben estar preparados para lo que viene-.**

Rukia asintió. **–Pueden retirarse-.**

Ambos capitanes salieron de la primera división.

**-¿Crees que el realmente tenga tiempo para estar preparado?-. **Pregunto el capitán Hitsugaya.

**-Ichigo tiene una fuerza de voluntad increíble, una rápida capacidad de aprendizaje y un deseo enorme por proteger, estoy segura de que el va a estar preparado-.** Contesto la pelinegra mirando al otro capitán.

**-Eso espero, por su bien-.** Dijo el capitán Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p>En una habitación iluminada tenuemente por una vela varias personas discutían.<p>

**-¿Cómo diablos es que Cravalie fue destruido?-. **Dijo uno de los sujetos.

**-Yo sabía que tarde o temprano lo destruirían, no era más que un hablador-. **Dijo otro.

Un hombre con gabardina roja se acerco**. –Hablador o no, debemos recordar que el era un Carnifex y que fue derrotado por una simple Shinigami-.**

El hombre sentado frente a ellos que usaba una gabardina negra frunció el seño. -¿Algo que decir Aizen?-.

El aludido se acerco. **–Debo decir mi señor que nunca espere escuchar que Rukia Kuchiki había derrotado a Cravalie, ella es una simple oficial de la decimotercera división y amiga de Ichigo Kurosaki no hay manera de que ella pudiera tener tanto poder. ¿Estás seguro Rayden de que escuchaste bien su nombre?-.**

El hombre de gabardina roja llamado Rayden miro a Aizen con odio.** –No te dirijas a mí como tu igual soy el primer Imperator Rayden para ti y estoy seguro de lo que escuche-. **

Aizen lo miro con el mismo odio.

**-Además no peleaba como una simple oficial, su poder espiritual era bajo durante la pelea pero en el golpe con el que mato a Cravalie su reiatsu aumento enormemente-. **Dijo Rayden.

**-Debemos mantener vigilada a esta chica-.** Dijo el hombre de gabardina negra.

**-Mi señor, si me permite hacerme cargo de esa misión**-. Dijo Rayden con respeto.

El hombre lo miro. **–No, tú debes encargarte de lo que ya se te fue encomendado-.**

**-Thyanz tú te harás cargo de vigilar a la Shinigami-.**

Una mujer de cabello negro con mechas rojas y ojos carmesí sonrió

**-Sí, mi señor-.**

* * *

><p>Rukia se encontraba en su oficina revisando papeles cuando sintió un reiatsu bastante familiar.<p>

Las puertas de su oficina se abrieron de golpe e Ichigo entro, lucia algo agitado.

**-Ichigo, ¿Qué te ocurrió?-.** Pregunto la Shinigami.

El peli naranja volteo a verla y luego la señalo con el dedo.

**-Rukia, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el enano sabía hacer Kido?-.** Le grito el peli naranja.

Rukia lo miro confundida. **-¿Qué? ¿Qué enano?-.**

**-Tu enano quien mas-.** Grito el sustituto.

**-¿Ryo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-.**

Flashback

_Ichigo caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la quinta división buscando a Rukia. _

_Cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina se encontró frente a frente con Ryo Kuchiki que lo miraba intensamente._

_Ichigo frunció más el ceño. __-¿Qué ocurre enano__?-. Dijo el Shinigami sustituto._

_-Deja de llamarme así-. Dijo el niño._

_-Yo te llamare como quiera enano-. Replico ichigo._

_El peli naranja continúo caminando y paso por un lado del niño, de pronto algo golpeo su cabeza algo duro y frio._

_Se giro y miro a Ryo con su brazo extendido, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un trozo de hielo._

_El peli naranja iba a replicar cuando una gran cantidad de hielo lo golpeo y lo tumbo. Se sorprendió ante esto trato de levantarse pero su pierna derecha estaba congelada, golpeo el hielo y se libero comenzó a caminar hacia Ryo pero otra onda de hielo lo golpeo, cuando se quito el hielo de encima el pequeño Ryo ya no estaba. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Rukia miro a Ichigo y luego fue a sentarse en el sillón.

**-Eso no fue Kido-.** Dijo la Shinigami.

Ichigo la miro confuso. **–Entonces ¿que fue?-.**

**-¿Recuerdas que te dije que Shirayuki había conservado sus poderes?-.**

Ichigo asintió.

**-Pues, Ryo y Sakura también los tienen-.**

Ichigo la miro con sorpresa. **-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-.**

**-No tengo idea simplemente nacieron con ellos. Un día cuando mi padre, Shirayuki y yo conversábamos escuchamos un estruendo cuando fuimos a ver que era encontramos uno de los salones de la mansión cubierto de hielo y en medio de todo estaban ellos dos, nos dijeron que estaban jugando cuando de pronto se dieron cuenta de que podían hacer nieve con sus manos. Eso fue hace dos años y desde entonces Shirayuki les enseña a manejarlo-.**

Ichigo aun estaba sorprendido.

**-Solo Shirayuki, mi padre, Ulquiorra y ahora tu lo sabe-.**

**-Es algo, impresionante-. **Dijo el peli naranja.

Rukia sonrió. **–Si-.**

**-Entonces, ¿A qué venias?-.**

-Quiero que comencemos con el entrenamiento cuanto antes-.

Rukia lo miro confusa. **-¿Entrenamiento?-.**

**-Sí, tú dijiste que colocaste este generador de reiatsu en mí porque íbamos a entrenar-.**

Rukia se quedo en silencio un momento antes de desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo tras Ichigo dándole una patada.

**-Aquí soy mucho más rápida Ichigo, pero si quieres entrenar sígueme-. **Y volvió a desaparecer.

NA


End file.
